Lumen Histoire
by itachikage
Summary: With his seventh year of Hogwarts behind him, Harry prepares to officially join the fight against Voldemort and the Death Eaters. unfortunately, the night before he was to apply to the auror academy, an event shakes his resolve. A chance encounter with a young veela will help him to find a place that he could call home, and a family to fight alongside him. They are Fairy Tail.
1. Fairy Tail

First chapter of my next Crossover, Fairy Tail. Enjoy.

* * *

Lumen Histoire chapter 1

Harry stands along the other Gryffindor seventh years, waiting as Professor McGonagall began calling his classmates to receive their diploma and NEWTs scores.

The graduating class was split by house, and would be ordered according to house points, least first.

So the order was Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. Harry tuned out most of the ceremony, clapping as needed and warranted, until Blaise Zabini of Slytherin received his. Harry immediately starts paying attention.

"And now, champions of the house cup for seven years, the victorious lions!" McGonagall cheered along with them. After it had quieted down, she called the first name, "Brown, Lavender!"

Ron's girlfriend from the previous year ran up the stage and they cheered as McGonagall handed her the envelope. She walked back to her seat, staring at the envelope in her hands as McGonagall continues, "Dunbar, Fay!" a girl that Harry hadn't interacted much walked to the stage and again they clapped. Next came Harry's dorm mate, Seamus, and his best friend Hermione who promptly tried to start a speech before McGonagall asked her to return to her seat ten minutes in, then came Neville, who seemed totally different then the nervous little kid they'd met first year. Next, the last of the girls, and more importantly, the last person before Harry, Parvati Patil.

As she stepped off the stage, McGonagall smiled brightly as she announced, "Potter, Harry!"

Harry stood and walked to the stage, head boy badge pinned to his formal robes. Everyone but the Slytherins and a select few others clapped wildly as soon as he accepts the envelope. The teachers and family lining the hall likewise cheer, and before long even those that hate him grudgingly began clapping.

After he'd returned to his seat, his dormmate Dean took the stage to generous applause, and finally, the ceremony ended with Ron Weasley, his best mate

McGonagall's address was thankfully short, as Hermione had made them promise not to open their scores until they got back to the burrow.

Once it was (finally) over, the three of them joined the group who would be apparating instead of using floo, and they disappeared from the center of Hogsmeade.

"Surprise!" The Weasley family had left prior to their being released and had clearly been working. The entire house was decorated, and the table was set with more food than he'd ever seen outside of Hogwarts.

"Enough of that!" the twins grinned, "Let's see what you got!"

Hermione needed no further persuasion, and ripped the top of her scores. Harry peeked over her shoulder and smirked, "Why aren't I surprised?"

Hermione Jean Granger

Astronomy - O  
Ancient Runes - O w/H  
Arithmancy - O w/ H  
Charms - O  
Defense against the Dark Arts - O  
Herbology - O  
Potion - O  
Transfiguration - O

"I guess I didn't do too bad..." Hermione mutters.

"No you didn't." Molly smiles, "Neither Percy or bill did that well!"

"Sorry mom!" Bill called from the corner, "I still maintain that the examiner had it in for me."

"Well, let's hope she didn't feel the same for your brother." she glares and Ron slowly opens his.

Ronald Bilius Weasley

Astronomy - A  
Charms - E  
Defense against the dark arts - E  
Transfiguration - E  
Herbology - E  
Potion - A  
Transfiguration - E

Harry patted him on the back, "No fail. That's gotta count for something."

Ron gulps, "Well, there goes being an auror."

The same thought had crossed his mind. You need at least E in potions to apply for the auror academy. If he couldn't manage that...

"Harry dear, now yours." Molly smiles.

He shakily opens the envelope.

Harry James Potter

Astronomy - E  
Charms - O  
Defense Against the Dark Arts- O w/ H  
herbology - E  
Potions - O  
Transfiguration - O w/ H

Remus clapped him on the back, "Like father like son! James got those exact scores!"

"It's practically a guarantee to get into the academy!" Tonks says brightly and the other adults nod in agreement.

"What about you guys?" Harry asks his friends.

"I don't know." Ron shrugs, "Being an auror is all I really considered. I don't know anything else I could do."

"What about quidditch?" Harry suggests, "Work on getting your self-confidence up and I'm sure you'll turn the cannons around!"

"Or you could work with us?" Fred smiles evilly, "You'll make good money, get the employee discount, and it'll only cost you a small bit of pain and suffering while testing new products!"

"With the rate you two are making them, I'll be dead in a week." Ron whispers, though he was smiling.

George laughs, "He gives us far too little credit."

Fred smiles at his brother, "Three days tops."

"I think I'll work on my self-confidence. Yeah that's good."

Everyone laughed as his face turned bright red, though he joined them before long.

Remus turned to the mostly silent witch, "And you, Hermione?"

She whispers so quietly no one but Lupin with his Wolf sense could hear, though all of them saw her flush "You'll have to speak up, or would you like me to tell them?" Remus says kindly.

Hermione sighs, takes a deep breath and says, "Professor Vector is retiring this year, and I thought, maybe..."

"A teacher?" Harry chuckles, "That's so perfect. If you can get Ron to pass his exams, you're already better than half the other teachers."

Ignoring the jab at his intelligence, he looks to his friend, "have you talked to McGonagall?"

She nods, "As soon as professor vector told me. Apparently that was why he told me, since McGonagall was expecting me. I've got an interview tomorrow morning."

"Can't you stay out of school for twenty four hours?" Ginny giggles, "Does that mean you'll be my teacher for my last year? Nice!"

"It isn't decided yet..." Hermione says modestly.

"I think it is." Arthur cuts in, "Once you get an honors, you could get almost any job in that field. I did about the same as Ron on my N.E. , except for honors in muggle studies. The ministry didn't look any further when they gave me the job in the misuse of muggle artifacts."

"Probably how Snape got the job." Harry curses under his breath.

"You might see Neville as well." Ron smiles, clearly not hearing Harry's comment, "Professor Sprout is retiring too, and he's already applied. I guarantee he got honor herbology."

None of them doubt med that in the slightest. By the end, Neville was practically teaching professor sprout along with them.

"Enough talking about work!" Tonks yells, "Let's just party!"

The party is cut off by a patronus flying in through the window.

The ball of light materialized as a lynx, "Death eaters have infiltrated and taken control of all departments. Ministry unsafe. Be on your guard." it spoke in a low, calming voice that could only belong to Kingsley Shacklebolt.

None of them spoke for a long time, and when they did, the idea of partying seemed unlikely. In the end, the wonderful meal was eaten as snacks during an impromptu order meeting (Ginny having been allow most likely because they forgot she was there).

Harry lay awake in bed with only one thought that had been pounding in his mind since he'd heard the message. His dream of being an auror was over. Throwing up silencing wards, he yells and pounds his pillow in frustration.

* * *

Harry slowly walked down the stairs, and found Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley sitting around the breakfast table. "Hermione already at her interview?"

"Yes dear." Mrs. Weasley smiles, "She left a couple of hours ago. You looked so exhausted when I checked on you earlier that I let you sleep a while longer."

"Should be home any... Speak of the devil." Ginny smirks as the fire turns green and an overly excited witch jumped out, managing to stick the landing before throwing her arms around Harry.

"I got the job!" she cheered, and the table claps happily, "She wants me there tomorrow to get aquatinted with the teacher's guidelines and start making lesson plans for next year!"

"Brilliant!" Ron roars, "I'm happy for you, Hermione. Now it's just up to Harry..."

Harry stares at him with a look that previously only Hermione could pull off. Within seconds, Ron cracked under the pressure, "I kinda thought about what you said, and... I joined the cannons this morning. Reserve keeper, you know?"

Apparently this was news to all of them, as they quickly engulf him in hugs, while Harry just settled for a pat on the back, "Good for you. You'll turn that team around. Captain in a few years, I expect."

"You applying to the academy today?" Ron asks cheerfully.

Harry sighs deeply, "I don't know. I would've said yes, but I don't much like the idea of being an auror if voldemort could have someone I trust try to kill me..."

"Well, you've got time." Mrs. Weasley says sweetly, "Now, let's all eat before it gets cold."

They all nod in agreement and begin devouring the plentiful foods Mrs. Weasley had spent all morning making.

After a very satisfying morning, Harry stretched out on the couch and rested.

Ron walked into the room and asks, "Harry, the Cannons gave me a few hundred galleons to get a better broom and equipment. You wanna come with me to Diagon alley?"

"Sure mate." Harry smirks, "Can't expect to compete on a professional level with a cleansweep."

So the two apparated from the burrows to the leaky cauldron, and through the back into Diagon Alley. Voldemort's reign of terror had scared everyone away from the once bustling market. Very few people remained, and those that did were jumpy and nervous.

They stepped into Quality Quidditch Supplies, which was thankfully one of the few place still open, and Ron went straight to looking at brooms.

"This must be that real reason you brought me." Harry chuckles as he stops Ron from asking the price of the firebolt, "If I weren't here, you'd spend all your money on a broom."

"Can't blame me for that." he smirks, "I've always had to use a second rate broom. Now's as good a time as any to change that."

"And if you were reserve seeker I'd say get the firebolt, but a keeper doesn't need all that speed. Get the new nimbus. Less speed, and better handling will help you make those spectacular saves that made you the king."

Ron flushes, but nods and puts the nimbus thousand and six on the counter, and begins examining the keeper gear. Again Harry had to convince him not to spend his money on ornate gear that probably cost more than his father's monthly pay.

In total, Ron spent four hundred and sixty seven galleons on gear. "Thanks Harry." he says as the walk back towards the cauldron, "I've gotta go check in with the agent. See ya at the burrow tonight."

"Later." Harry replies as his friend disapparates. "Might as well get a bite to eat and think." he shrugs, taking a seat at an empty table in the leaky cauldron.

Tom the barman came over and took his order almost immediately. While he waited, the door opened and two familiar faces walked in, accompanied by another who Harry could've sworn he knew from somewhere.

"Bill! Fleur!" he calls, and they smile at him.

"'Arry!" Fleur says in her French accent, "Congratulations on your graduation." turning to the younger girl next to her, "You remember my sister, Gabrielle?"

Harry nods, "I knew I recognized you from somewhere. I couldn't figure out from where."

"Hello Harry." she says with a blush, her accent not nearly as pronounced as her sister's.

"This is perfect." bill sighs, "Harry, Fleur and I have done quick business up at the bank. Would you be able to watch Gabrielle while we're gone? I don't want to leave her alone in the present circumstances."

"No trouble." Harry nods, "Though I'm not sure it's much safer with me. I am kinda on his most wanted list."

"You'll do fine. You did get Honor for defense." bill laughs, "As I understand it, Gabby isn't a weak little princess either. Between you two, you could fight off a few death eaters no problem."

Harry looked at the young woman in surprise, "You can fight?"

"A little." she blushes.

"We'll be back in just a few minutes." Fleur smiles, kissing her sister's head, "Take care."

The two walk back to into the alley, bound for gringotts. Meanwhile, Harry had gabby order something to drink, and the two started talking.

"Did Fleur say that you graduated?" she asks politely, "Congratulations. What are you going to do now?"

"Thank you." Harry sighs, "I was going to join the aurors, but that's gotten a little complicated."

"How do?" she wonders, accepting her drink from Tom.

"Voldemort's taken over the ministry, and I'd rather not get shot in the back by someone I thought I could trust." Harry says calmly, though inside he was still pissed that Voldemort was robbing him of the job he really wanted.

Surprisingly, gabby showed no sign of fear at his name. Instead, she nods thoughtfully, "yes, if you're going to fight, you need to fight alongside people you can trust. Otherwise it's pointless. You might as well fight alone."

"The problem is that I don't know who I can trust." Harry says dejectedly, "Dumbledore's gone, the death eaters are one step ahead of us, so there is at least one spy in the order, and the only ones I can trust have found their own jobs that will hopefully prevent them from getting dragged into this war more than they already have. I don't know what to do now."

Gabby looked at him intensely, and then nods, "I might have an idea. You want to fight, right?"

Harry nods skeptically, and she smiles, "Then join my guild."

"Guild?" he asks, thoroughly confused.

"A wizarding guild." She explains, "It's a group of wizards that have taken over for all the jobs that have been closed down since Voldemort came back. Some even work as mercenaries to compensate for the lack of aurors."

"Really?" Harry asks hopefully.

"Yes." she smiles, "And the guild master is really strong. He'd be more than willing to help you train to beat him."

"Where do I sign up?" He asks happily.

"Fleur was going to take me after we were done here, so you can tag along." she answers, "But be careful. Some members of our guild like to start fights, and the rest like to finish them." with a smile, she continues, "Everyday there is one big brawl that the entire guild gets involved in. It might sound violent, but it's a lot of fun, and it helps everyone get stronger."

"I'm up for it if I get to beat Voldemort." Harry shrugs.

After general conversation about the guild for a few minutes, bill and Fleur returned, chatting merrily, "How'd everything go? Not too many death eater attacks?" bill smirks.

"A couple, but they weren't anything to write home about." Harry answers with a straight face, making bill pale slightly before laughing.

"Ready to go, Gabby?" Fleur asks.

"Actually, Harry said that he was interested in joining too." She replies happily.

"Will the master allow it?"

"Master Makarov doesn't really care who joins, as long as they know how to have fun." gabby laughs, "We've even got squibs in the guild."

"Although, I've already ordered lunch." Harry points out, "Care to join me? My treat if course."

"I'd love to." Fleur says, and her sister nods.

Bill shrugs, "Never turned down a free meal before."

"Why do I get the feeling that this is going to cost a lot?" Harry chuckles.

Bill and Fleur sit across from him and gabby, and he answers, "Because you spent too much time with Ron. Not all weasleys eat like that."

Harry laughs and calls Tom over. The three guests look at the menu and order.

After nearly thirty minutes, they've finished another pleasant meal, and we're ready to go.

"Harry, grab my arm." Bill says calmly, "I know that you can apparate just fine, but since you've never been to the guild hall, you can't apparate there. Besides, they've put Fidelius over it."

Harry nods and places a hand on his arm, then feels the pressure of apparation and disappears.

When they arrived, it was a bustling city, completely unconcerned that four people just appeared out of nowhere.

"Welcome to magnolia." Bill says happily, "It's an isolated city, a couple hundred kilometers north of Hogwarts, almost completely unreachable by muggle means. The few muggles here are already aware of the existence of magic."

"Wow." Harry gulps.

"That pretty much sums it up nicely." Fleur laughs, "Gabby and I said the same thing when we came here."

"Follow me!" gabby says excitedly, "The guilds this way!"

Without waiting for a response, she runs down one of the streets. They race to catch up. All the while, Fleur's laughing, "Sorry about her, Harry. She always gets excited going back to the guild the first time in a while."

Her excitement makes him more eager than ever to join, and runs ahead of the other two.

Gabby stops in front of an empty plot of land, panting with a big smile on her face, "We're... Here!" she gasps.

"So what do I do now? Do you have to get the secret keeper?" Harry asks, heart beating out of his chest in anticipation.

Gabby chuckles, "No Harry. I am the secret keeper. Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

Harry nods and a large building springs out of the ground, banners and flags waving proudly out front, all displaying the same crest. It was oddly shaped, Harry first impression was a griffin, wings back, and tail extended forwards, but the more he looked at it, the more he doubted that assumption.

"The Fidelius charm is different from others. Any member of the guild can reveal the secret to whoever they like, though the guild master may remove the secret from any person they choose." Gabby explains as she prepares to open the door, "Also, unlike a normal one, you cannot be forced to reveal it, even with veritaserum or legilimency, because the secret is contained inside the guild mark, not your mind."

"So the guild can't be attacked unless there is a traitor?" Harry smiles.

"That's right. It's a relatively new protection. Two years ago, we were attacked by another guild called phantom lord. We won, but our guild hall was demolished in the process. You ready to go in?" she asks smiling, and Harry nods as bill and Fleur catch up.

Gabby pushes the doors open and a boy in just his boxer flies out the open doors.

Inside, dozens of people were fighting with fists and magic flying in all directions. Tables were splintered and lying underneath unconscious bodies. Food and drinks were splattered on the wall as more and more people got involved in the fight. 'She wasn't kidding!' Harry thinks as the black haired boy yells, running back into the guild.

"That's what you get for stripping in a battle!" a pink haired boy yelled with his fists in fire before a red haired woman wearing armor punches him in the head, "Let it go, Natsu." she orders.

"Hey Ezra!" Gabrielle yells, throwing her arms around the armored woman.

"It's great to see you again." Ezra smiles, returning the gig, oblivious to the continued violence around her, "The master was starting to get worried."

"I'll tell you all about it later, but first, I need to talk to the master." gabby laughs.

Ezra nods, "Of course." swords start materializing all around her, "The next person who throws a punch gets skewered alive!" she shouts, and the entire guild stops moving. "Good. Now, as you may have noticed, Gabby's home. Keep it civil until I get back with the master." she says, walking up the stairs.

The guild that had been fighting ten seconds before began chatting and putting everything back together. It was clear this had happened before, as they all worked together and within seconds everything was back to normal, and they were laughing over drinks.

"Welcome back, Gabby." the white haired woman behind the counter smiles, handing them each a butterbeer, "You too, Fleur, Bill. And who might this be?"

"This is Harry." she says, taking the bottle, "He wanted to join the guild. Harry, this is Mirajane; she's the resident big sister of the guild."

"Wonderful to meet you, Harry." Mirajane smiles, "You can call me Mira."

"Welcome back Gabby!" says a little old man from the second floor, "I was worried about you my dear."

"Sorry master. It's been a bit hectic and my sister couldn't apparate me because of work." Gabby apologizes, handing him a pouch of money, "The job was completed without incident, and the fee has been collected in full."

"Excellent work as always!" the master laughs, then turns to Harry, takes one look and his scar and nods, "And how may I help you, Harry Potter?"

Ignoring the question of how he knew his name, Harry answered, "I wanted to join your guild, sir."

The masters smile widened, "We'd be happy to have you. Welcome to the family!" the entire hall cheered, and Harry smiled happily for the first time since the night before.

"Now, do you know any magic? Besides with a wand I mean." Master Makarov asks after harry filled out the application.

"No sir." Harry says truthfully.

"Well, we'll have to change that. Lucy, can you fetch me a piece of magenite?"

"Sure thing." the blond haired girl said from the table, running out the hall and returning a few minutes later, handing Makarov a small grey stone.

"This stone is called magenite. It absorbs the magical energy of a spell, and produces a reaction corresponding with the type of magic you are most suited to." He says, placing it on the counter, "Cast whichever spell you feel most comfortable with."

Harry nods and pulls out his wand, "Expelliarmus!"

The red like collides with the stone, which flies through the air and turns a light green and hits the ground behind the counter.

"Well, you magic is ice." Makarov says, pointing to the stone which was covered in a thin layer of green ice, "Looks like he's learning from you, Grey!"

"Great." the boxer boy whines, "Are you sure?"

"It's ice magic and you are our resident ice master." Makarov says, reaching for the stone, but stops just before touching it, "This is interesting. Grey, come pick this up." he tells him, and then adds as an afterthought, "After you put your clothes back on!"

Grey looks down, starts complaining, and puts his clothes back on before walking over to the stone to pick it up. The second his hand touches the stone, he jumps back, "What the hell? It shocked me!"

The master nods and waves his hand over the stone, "Ice is currently his strongest attribute, but he has an innate talent for lightning magic."

"What exactly does that mean?" Harry asks, thoroughly confused.

Gabby explains, "Most people learn the magic that is best suited to them, but in some case, a person has the potential to use two magic to such a degree. Usually this happens when their parents try and teach them magic from a young age. For me, my magic is light manipulation, but I can use fire magic because my mom taught me."

"But my parents never taught me anything." harry tells them, "So how can I use two?"

"I don't know." Makarov admits, "But for now, let's worry about teaching you instead of whining about how it happened. Which do you want to learn first? Ice or Lightning?"

"Is there any difference?" Harry asks.

"Aside from the uses, not really. But it may be better to learn lightning. It'll be more difficult to learn to use magic in the beginning, and even harder to use your weaker lightning. But if you learn to harness it first, ice will be easy in comparison." Mira smiles helpfully.

"Then that's what I'll do." Harry says confidently, "Who's my teacher?"

"Me." a voice says from behind his head, making him jump.

"Harry Potter, my grandson, Laxus." Makarov smiles, "He should prove capable of helping you."

* * *

So, Harry's got a real monster for a teacher. I'll be uploading a few more chapters later today. Leave a reveiw and tell me what you think.


	2. Lacrima and Horcrux

next chapter. Somewhere hidden in here is the first clue to harry's ice magic. I wonder if anyone will find it...

* * *

Lumen Histoire chapter 2

"Let's get started." Laxus says after they'd been introduced, "Meet me outside and leave your wand. It'll only get in the way."

Without another word, he walked out the door. Gabby sighed next to him, "I don't know whether you got lucky or not."

"Whys that?" Harry inquires.

It was Ezra who answered, "Laxus is the third most powerful mage in the guild, just behind Gildarts and master Makarov. He's also among the best in teaching new mages to harness their powers. But he also believes in a Spartan training method."

"Potions classes all over again..." Harry mutters under his breath, "Master, can you watch this?" he asks, holding out this wand.

Makarov takes it and places it behind the counter, "You can ask me or Mira for it back if you survive your training with Laxus." he laughs, only half joking.

Harry groans but walks out the doors.

"About time." Laxus says impatiently, "You ready to get started?"

He nods and Laxus reaches into his pocket, removing a stone, "Hold this in your hand and try to cast a spell like you always have. If it works, the stone should get hot."

"What spell?" Harry wonders.

"Anything. The result doesn't matter. Just whether you can tap into your magic without a wand." Laxus says, waving him on, "Say the spell, hold your hand like you had a wand, whatever you need to do. Giving it a try."

He holds the stone in this hand, arm out like he would with a wand, and says, "Expelliarmus!" the stone remains unchanged, but Laxus motions for him to try again, so he does.

It takes ten times to achieve a result. The stone grows slightly warmer, and then returns to the same temperature. Before harry could tell him, Laxus nods approvingly, "Not bad. Most take about twenty times to figure it out."

"If you don't mind, what's the point?" Harry asks curiously.

Laxus reaches into his pocket and removes another stone, then holds it in the center of his palm. The clear stone flashes bright yellow, blinding Harry momentarily. When he looks again, the clear stone is the same color as the flash. A small gold lightning bolt was pulsing within.

"This is the most basic use of untrained magic. Creating lacrima." He explains, "You're used to channeling magic through an object, so this makes it easier to learn. Channeling magic into a lacrima is harder than a wand, but easier than forming it. Once you can infuse it into a lightning lacrima, we'll work on using lightning magic. Until then, keep it up."

Harry tries again, this time with slightly better result. They kept training like this until early evening, when Harry finally created one like Laxus, except the pulsing lightning bolt was electric blue. At that point, Harry practically collapsed.

"That was good work." Laxus smiled, "Stay here. I'll bring you something to help you regain some strength."

Harry simply nodded and continued panting.

Laxus stepped back into the guild hall, where many of the members were still drinking and laughing merrily.

Mira was chatting with her younger sister, Lisanna, when they saw him. "Is he alright?" Mira asks sternly,

"Exhausted, but that's to be expected. I never dreamed he'd be able to endure six hours of training at the very beginning. Can you whip up some hot chocolate?" he shrugs, and she gets to work.

Meanwhile, Makarov looks up from his tankard of beer, "How is he doing?"

"Much better than I thought he would. Aside from his endurance, he's already managed to create a lacrima." Laxus answers, "Tomorrow, we'll work on his control for smaller lacrima, and maybe start real magic tomorrow afternoon."

"Don't you think you're pushing him too fast?" Mira asks, handing him the drink.

"You didn't see him." Laxus says firmly, "Even I didn't have that much promise when I started. This kid's some else. What's more, I think he's holding back."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Makarov shouts, slopping beer down his front, "You're telling me that he just finished six straight hours of training, and that wasn't even his limit?"

"I don't know gramps." Laxus answers, "But this kids got more talent than Natsu, and that's saying something. Gimme the kid's wand. He'll need it to get home."

Laxus picked up the hot chocolate, pockets the wand, and walked out. Harry had managed to pull himself into a sitting position, "Drink this." he says, handing him the cup, which he eagerly gulps, savoring the taste, "that should restore enough magic to let you apparate back home. Get some rest, and come back tomorrow morning." he then returns the wand and a small bag, "If you get the urge to keep training, try and make some more lacrima. Just make sure you take it easy at first."

"Thank you." Harry mutters, shakily getting to his feet. It took several minutes for him to be sure enough to apparate back to the burrows.

* * *

Inside the house, Molly Weasley was putting the finishing touches on dinner, as her children and Hermione are waiting patiently at the table. Just as she puts the serving tray down, the back door opens.

"Harry!" Molly yells, engulfing him in one of her renowned hug, "Where have you been? We've been worried about you! Bill said you were safe, but insisted that he couldn't say where!"

Harry chuckles weakly, "I'm fine. And bill was right. He wasn't a secret keeper, so he couldn't talk about where I was."

Bill walks into the kitchen and smiles at him, "You escaped Laxus? How'd you manage it?"

"I kept doing the training until I collapsed." Harry shrugged, "When's dinner? I'm starved."

"Mom just finished it." Ginny said from the table, "But I wouldn't think you'll get away without giving mom an explanation."

"I should think not." she huffs, but waves him to the table nonetheless.

After a delicious dinner that made him feel much better, he turned his attention to the inevitable interrogation. Mrs. Weasley stood, arms crossed disapprovingly, in front of him.

"Explain. Now." she says threateningly.

"After I left Ron, I went to the leaky cauldron, where I met Bill, Fleur, and her sister Gabrielle. They left Gabrielle with me while they sorted out some business at the bank." Harry starts.

"Bill told us that much. But he refused to elaborate. He just said that you went to a guild." she says accusingly.

"That's right. I joined Gabrielle's guild." Harry admits, "It seemed like a safer alternative to joining the aurors, since we already know they can be bought."

"And a group if strangers you just met today can't!?" she yells angrily, slamming her fist on the table.

Bill stands up to his mother, face flooded with anger, "Are you saying we can't trust Gabrielle and Fleur? I know every person at that guild. None of them would sell Harry out."

"And they're training me. Teaching me magic I didn't learn in Hogwarts." Harry smirks.

"Dark Magic?" Molly gasps horrified.

"No, wandless magic." Harry replies, trying his best to keep his cool, "At the moment, I'm learning to use magic without a wand."

"Absurd. No one can control magic without a wand!" Molly roars, "Don't tell me you believe these lies?"

"I do." Harry says, pulling out one of the stones. "And I'll prove it." nonverbally, he casts the disarming charm, and feel the usual drain of the magic. Within seconds, there was a sea green flash, and his hand burned slightly. He places the now yellow stone on the table for all to see.

"What is that?" Hermione asks quietly.

Bill picks it up and examines it, "It's a lightning lacrima. If Harry were to break it, the magic would be released as an unblockable bolt of lightning. I'm amazed you could learn so fast. According to Fleur, gabby took a week."

"Clearly it's not safe!" Molly yells frantically, "Such an object should not be in this house!"

"Mom, it's only dangerous if you don't trust Harry. These can only be effective if Harry breaks them. None of us could." bill says firmly.

"I don't care! They're dangerous!" she shouts.

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley." Harry says, "But in order to beat Voldemort, this is my best chance. I'll come back after the war is over."

Harry left the burrow, leaving a stunned look on everyone's face.

* * *

Harry appears a minute later outside an old house in the middle if downtown London. Quickly, he walks inside and is greeted by the voice of his old defense teacher.

"Severus Snape?"

Harry's tongue rolls up for a moment, and as soon as he could talk says, "I didn't kill you." then held his breath.

The ghostly Dumbledore that had risen from the carpet exploded into dust, and Harry stepped over the doorway unhindered. He walked through the upstairs hall, trying to find a comfortable bedroom. The first was the room of Regulas Arcturus Black, Sirius' brother.

"Why does that name seem weird?" Harry wonders as he passes by the room. The next was the one he chooses. Sirius' room.

The room was covered in red and gold, unmagical photos and posters strewn about. The only magical photo was sitting right next to the bed. Three friends laughing together in a park. It appeared one if the sides had been folded.

A quick cleaning charm made the bed suitable for a quick nap and fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

_That night, he dreamt of the strangest scene he'd ever seen._

_A five year old Harry was trudging through the snow, his feet bare and already numb from the frostbite. He could feel his own death approaching, but he continued walking._

_He'd run from the Dursleys last week and hadn't looked back, but now he wondered if maybe he should've waited until summer. Not that I matters. He'd have died there before long, so maybe this is just a mercy killing. He thought as he collapsed in the snow. His last feeling was a sudden downdraft that chilled him to the bones._

He woke from the dream with a start. "What was that?" he asked himself. It clearly wasn't one of Voldemort's memories, nor was it one of his. He'd never run from the Dursleys. He had nowhere to go. So what was that?

This mind began wandering and he couldn't get back to sleep, so he reached out the bag if stone and said, "Expelliarmus." he felt the strain immediately, though it felt like it was far less intense than normal. Unlike before, the stone became ice cold, and he quickly stopped the spell, fearing he'd done something wrong.

Looking at the stone in his hand, it had turned a pale blue, and in the center, a brilliant green snowflake twisting elegantly. Excited, he created another and another. Slowly, the drain became worse, and before long, he could no longer replicate the feeling. Only lightning lacrima were created after that. He finished with the bag at three o'clock according to Sirius' alarm clock, which he'd set to wake him at eight. He lies back down and fell again into a deep sleep.

* * *

Harry woke at the alarm, having a surprisingly restful sleep for an old mattress. He walked down the steps and stopped when he heard something rattling around in the boiler room. Wand out and two of the lacrima in hand, he jumped astound the corner, and crushed one in his hand.

The air around him froze suddenly, turning the boiler room into a winter wonderland. Frozen with a terrified look on his face, Mundungus fletcher was watching him.

"What are you doing down here?" Harry flared.

The sneaky their looked desperately for some way out, but he'd been caught unaware, wand still in his pants. A burlap sack had been frozen solid, and inside Harry could just make a flash of gold.

"Really?" he glares, "You didn't get enough of plundering Sirius' house while he was alive?"

The ice broke around his mouth and he muttered shakily, "Sirius never cared about this junk..."

"Get out dung." Harry says threateningly, lighting a fire with his wand, "Get out and don't come back. And if I find anything I want missing, you had better hope I don't find that you've already sold it."

Dung reached for the bag, but the fire blocked his way. "That's my stuff!" he yelled.

Harry summoned the bag, and pulls out a few items, "Black family silver... Of course that's yours. Solid gold music box. Could be. Locket... That's yours-" Harry says before his heart skips a beat, "Congratulations dung. If you leave now I won't press charges. You have three seconds."

He didn't need to be told twice as he disapparates. Harry wasn't concerned and ran upstairs. Throwing a pinch of floo powder into the fire, "The Burrows!" he tells stepping into the green fire and spinning to Ron's house.

He stumbles as he arrives, and is quickly assaulted by a red haired missile.

"Harry!" Ginny cries, hugging him, "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Harry says, hiding the Locket, "I need to see Ron and Hermione."

"Hermione went to school, and Ron's upstairs. I'll get him." she says, seeing his urgent look, and running up the stairs.

A minute later, Ron comes running down. "What's the matter?" he asks worriedly.

"Not now. We have to get to Hogwarts." Harry says hurriedly, and both floo to Hogwarts.

As soon as they arrive, they're greeted by McGonagall, "How can I help you?" she asks politely.

"We need to see Hermione." Harry says impatiently.

Clearly that wasn't what she was looking for, but she nodded, "Fourth floor, Professor Vector's old office."

Sprinting the whole way from her office to Hermione's, Harry pants as he knocks on the door. Ron on the other hand, looked relatively okay. "Compared to yesterday, that wasn't too bad." he muttered.

The door opened and Hermione looked at them in surprise, "what are you guys doing here?" she asks.

"I found one." Harry says, walking into the room and placing some silencing wards, "Slytherin's locket. I think I know who RAB is too."

"Who?" Ron stares in disbelief.

"Regulas Black. Sirius' brother." He answers, "I found the locket in the boiler room while I was confronting Mundungus for stealing."

"But the boiler room was..." Hermione starts.

"I know. Kreacher!" Harry bellows and the elf apparates with a bow.

"How can Kreacher help filthy blood traitors today?" he says with a crooked grin.

"Don't call anyone a blood traitor or a mudblood." Harry snaps, and then shows Kreacher the locket, "What do you know about this?"

"Master Regulas' locker?" he cries, "How did master get that? Kreacher left it in his cupboard!"

"Mundungus tried to steal everything in there, but I stopped him. Now why did you call it Regulas' locket?" Harry said kindly, comforting the crying elf.

Kreacher went on to tell them about how Regulas told him the dark lord needed an elf. How he'd been taken to the cave by the sea. Been made to drink the potion, and been left to die. Regulas had ordered him to return, so he did.

Regulas had nursed him back to health, and the two returned to the cave. Regulas ordered Kreacher to make him drink the potion and leave with the real locket, not telling anyone. His final order had been to destroy the locket, but he couldn't. By the end, the elf was practically drowning in his own tears.

Hermione had tears in her eyes as well. Harry stoops beside the elf, "Kreacher, how would you like to fulfill Regulas' last order?"

The elf looked up hopefully, and Harry led the four of them from the office to the second floor girl's bathroom.

"Harry? Are we doing what I think we're doing?" Hermione asks.

In answer, Harry turns to the sinks, $Open!$

The sinks sunk into the floor, and a massive hole appeared behind it. Wafting from the hole was the stench of decay. Harry cast bubble head charms on the four of them and they jumped in.

At the far back of the chamber was the rotting corpse if the basilisk. Harry pointed his wand at one of the long, dripping fangs. "Diffindo." the fang landed on the floor following the cutting curse.

He handed the fang to Kreacher, "When I open the locket, stab it." he instructs.

"Master, Kreacher couldn't open it." he says worriedly.

Harry smiles, "This locket, like the chamber, is Slytherin's. So I should be able to open it the same way. Are you ready?" the elf nods resolutely, gripping the fang tightly, "When the locket open, don't hesitate. This thing is dangerous. It could kill us if we don't."

All of them nod, and Harry places the locket on the ground, $Open!$

The locker clicks open, and two red eyes stare out at them. An unearthly voice fills the room, "I can see your fears-"

While all of them had been spellbound, Kreacher remembered both the order of his current master, and his dear master Regulas. With a cry, he lounges forward, piercing the right eye with the venomous fang.

The unearthly voice screamed as the locket shook violently, plunging the fang further in. After a moment, the screaming ended, and the locket was still.

Despite not doing anything, Harry was panting as he picks up the destroyed locket, "Good job." he says, looking at the surprised looking elf.

"Kreacher... Did it..." he gasps, fainting as he finished.

Harry rushed to the elf, sighing in relief that he was still breathing, "Let's get out of here." he says, picking the destroyed locker and carrying the elf.

Behind him, both Ron and Hermione were cutting off more fangs, "it wouldn't be a good idea to come down here in the middle of the school year." Hermione says, "This way, we'll have all the fangs we need for the other horcrux."

Harry nods, but then notices something, "How are we going to get out of here?"

Hermione chuckles, "Dobby!"

A loud pop was followed by the appearance of the overly excited elf, "How can Dobby be of service to Professor Granger?"

"Dobby, can you take us back to my office?" Harry laughs at himself for forgetting the other elf that is so devoured to him. Dobby nods excitedly and each of them grab a hold of him. With a loud pop and the usual discomfort, they reappeared in Hermione's office.

"Thank you, Dobby." Hermione says, handing him a sickle, "Can you watch Kreacher until he wakes?"

"Dobby can try..." he says uncertainly, "But Dobby is unsure if it will be of any use."

"Why not?" Ron stares.

"House elves are unlike wizards. Our lives are tied to our magic, and our magic is tied to our master." Dobby explains in a very hermione-ish manner, "When our master gives us an order, we receive a boost of magic to complete the task. That magic stays with us until the task is complete. Once it is complete however..." he trails off and Hermione gasps.

"Are you saying that by letting Kreacher destroy it, he's completed Regulas' order and might die without that magic?" Harry gulps.

"It is possible, sir. Even by elf standards, he is old." Robby says sadly, "He told us of his final order shortly after he came to Hogwarts. It was likely the only thing sustaining him aside from his loyalty."

"Watch him, Dobby." Harry sighs, "And let us know one way or the other."

He bows and pops away. Hermione collapses into her chair, "What was the deal with that locket? Are they all that bad?" she asks weakly.

"I can only say from personally experience that two are that bad." Harry jokes, "But we're half way there. Just the snake, cup, and something else."

"Not that we're any closer to those." Ron says coldly.

"Well, the snake should be easy. Voldemort's got it with him." Harry replies, "And the others should be places that are important to him. The only obvious one is..."

"Here." Hermione nods, "Aside from my love of teaching, that was another reason I asked for the job. You never know. Dumbledore might've missed something."

"Hermione granger? Doubting authority figures?" Ron gasps in mock horror, "Not doing a very job good, death eater."

Hermione slaps his arm, "I never said it was likely, and Dumbledore never said he checked the whole castle. Maybe I'll check someplace he didn't."

"Remind me to bring you the map the next time I'm here." Harry says, "It might help. But I'll want it back by the time my kid goes to school."

"Thanks harry." she laughs, "Should make patrolling the halls easier. I won't even have to leave my office."

Ron smirks at Harry, "Your father, Sirius, and the twins, not to mention Ginny, would all kill you if the find out you gave the map to a teacher."

"And I'll take their challenges over Voldemort's every day." Harry smirks back, "If I can destroy the last of the horcruxs, I have no problem with giving a few innocent rule breakers detentions."

"Men." Hermione laughs, shaking her head disapprovingly, "I'll never understand their fascination with pranking."

"It's a guy thing." Ron chuckles, "You wouldn't understand. Can we use your fire?"

"By all means." she waves them on, "But first, Harry." she says nervously, "I don't want to sound like Mrs. Weasley, but are you sure this guild is a good idea?"

Harry had been expecting this, and nodded, "It's hard to explain, but I can tell. They're good people, and I really think that with their help, we can win this war. If you like, I'll take you there one day you don't have to work."

"Alright, but I'm holding you to that." Hermione glares, handing them a bag of floo powder, "Just be careful."

Harry takes a pinch and lights a fire with his wand, "I will." he promises, "Fairy Tail!" he disappears with a whish of green fire.

* * *

So, chapter 2 is done. one more chapter to look forward to tonight.


	3. Magic Training

A bit more training, and a practical demonstration.

* * *

Lumen Histoire chapter 3

Harry stumbles out the fire, cursing as he stubs his toe on the edge of the counter. The guild welcomes him heartily, many offering him drinks or asking for a fight (Those were almost all from Natsu or Elfman, who insisted that he needs to prove he's a **man**).

Laxus waves him over from the bar, "Good night?" he asks.

"Mostly." Harry shrugs, "I made all those lacrima you gave me."

"Oh?" he says in surprise, "Let me see."

Harry passes him the pouch, which he dumps on the counter in front of him. His eyes immediately lock onto the pale blue lacrima, "What happened with these?" he asks, holding it to the light and examining it from all angles.

"I don't know. I had a really weird dream last night and when I made them after that, they just naturally turned out like that." Harry says, slightly embarrassed that he didn't know what he did.

Laxus turns back to the rest of the loud, chattering guild, "Grey! Get over here for a sec!"

The black haired mage stood from his table, took off his shirt for some reason and walked over, "What's up?" he asks and Laxus hands him the lacrima. He spends a minute examining it, "It's an Ice lacrima. First rate too. The magic feels different than mine or Lyons, but that could just mean its ice magic instead of maker magic." then he looks at Harry, "How'd you make it?"

"Apparently he had a weird dream." Laxus says, calling over his grandfather, "Harry, tell us about this dream."

"I was a little kid, and I was walking through the snow." he says, struggling to remember details, "I couldn't feel my feet, and I thought I was going to die, then fainted and woke up."

"Has that happened?" Makarov asks, placing a hand on top of his head, "Was it a memory, I mean?"

"I've never seen it before." Harry shrugs, "Do you think it could have anything to do with my ice magic?"

Makarov nods grimly, "It's possible. I can think of a number of possibilities, but most likely is that, now that you are learning mage craft, your body is attempting to establish a connection with your latent ice magic through these dreams. That's further backed up by the fact that it only worked temporarily. Overtime the connection would've weakened, and you'd have been cut off from the ice magic again."

"The best thing to do is to teach him lightning magic as quickly as possible." Laxus says, getting to his feet, "Once you've made significant progress on it, we'll branch out and unlock that power the same way we did this one. You ready to get started?"

Harry nods and Laxus calls Mira over, "Have some hot chocolate ready around noon, and prepare the usual newbie meal." with her nod, he leads Harry outside as gray and Makarov talk amongst themselves.

Laxus hands him a small bag if smaller stones, "These should be more difficult. They won't use as much magic, but it'll be harder to channel it." he tells him, pulling a tiny stone out of his pocket, "When you can turn one of these easily, we'll work on real magic."

He grabs a stone and starts working. Like he said, it didn't take as much energy, but because of the size, the strain seemed greater. It took until eleven thirty to finish all of them. Laxus walks over and places a hand on the box of competed stones.

"Good." he says approvingly, "Once again, you're making great strides. You might be ready."

From his pocket, he removed a handful of blank lacrima, the tiny ones like he should him at the beginning of the lesson, "We've got a half hour until lunch. If you can finish this by then, we'll start the good part this afternoon."

Harry takes the first and tries. The energy usage is almost nonexistent, but it feels like his arm is on fire from the strain of focusing the energy to such a small point. "Is it always going to be this difficult?" Harry pants, handing him the completed lacrima.

"It's only difficult because you are focusing too much power to too small a space." Laxus answers, "Once we work on bringing it out, you won't even notice. Eventually, when you've got better control, you could do hundreds of these without any pain."

Thankfully that there was actually an end, he redoubled his efforts to reach it and completed the task five minutes before lunch.

"Good work. You ready to eat?" Laxus asks, lifting the box of lacrima.

"Yeah. What are you going to do with those?" Harry asks, leaning against the wall.

"We usually combine them into larger lacrima for use in high level magic. I use them for a wide range spell call the thunder palace. It takes some time to setup, but it could wipe out an army." He replies.

They go to open the door and it flies open. Natsu flies through the air behind them, his legs frozen solid. With a breath of fire, the ice is melted and he's back in the fray, screaming, "Gray!"

Laxus laughs as he watches the guild brawl, "we might not be the best behaved guild in the world, but at least we have fun."

"Have you ever bothered stopping them?" Harry grins.

"I don't get involved unless they involve me." he shrugs, "And it looks like they are." blocking their path was a Mage with long black hair, slit like pupils, and a number of piercings covering his face. His guild tattoo was on his left shoulder, which was dark grey from the elbow dorm, almost as if it were made of metal.

"Laxus!" he yells, "I still haven't paid you back for the beating you gave me two years ago!"

"Gajeel." he smirks, unleashing a wave of lightning that shocked half the guild, "If you want to fight, bring it on."

Gajeel jumps and his gray arm turns into a saw-like blade that chops Laxus in half, or at least appeared to until he recoiled from the shock. Laxus' entire body had turned to lightning and zapped straight through Gajeel. He reappeared on the other side and snapped his fingers. A bolt of lightning struck through the ceiling, knocking Gajeel out effortlessly.

"Does anyone else want to fight?" Laxus says over the speechless guild hall. As expected, Natsu tried to, but soon he suffered the same fate as Gajeel. Everyone else joined together and began repairing the damage that had been done.

Laxus sighed deeply and turned to Harry, "Sorry about that. Those two always want to pick a fight."

"Have they ever won?" he laughs.

"Once, two years ago. But it took both of them together, after I'd wasted the bulk of my magic." he answers, "Not trying to make excuses though. Still, they couldn't just accept the victory. Every few weeks they decide they've gotten strong enough to win and-" he waves over the charred Mage.

"Wicked!" Harry smirks.

"Lightning magic is powerful." Laxus nods in agreement, "But it takes real discipline to master. This afternoon isn't going to be anything like yesterday of this morning."

They walk to the counter, which Mirajane was repairing with her magic, "Hey Mira." Laxus says, "How was your morning?"

She places a cup of hot chocolate in front of Harry, hands Laxus a glass of beer and shrugs, "The usual. Ezra left on a job and came back before too long, and the thunder god tribe was in here an hour ago."

"Really?" he asks surprised, "I didn't even notice them."

"Freed said that they saw how determined you were, so they weren't gonna bother you. They took a couple of jobs and left ten minutes later. Not before causing that ruckus you just stopped." she smiles, "Lunch was ready, but it got ruined at some point during the brawl. It'll just be a few minutes."

"That'll be fine." he says, taking a gulp out of his beer, while his grandfather walks towards them, "Gramps, you gonna watch Harry's training this afternoon?"

Makarov jumps up onto the counter and states at Harry for a long moment. "Sure." he smirks, "This should be fun."

"How's your training going?" Gabby asks, appearing from one of the tables.

"Not too bad." Harry sighs, "A little tried, but that's getting better."

She nods in understanding, "It'll get easier when you start using real magic. Keep at it."

Laxus chuckles, "Actually, he just finished training with the lacrima. We're starting after lunch."

Her eyes widen, "Already?" she gasps, "It took me a month to get past the lacrima stage!"

Makarov nods, "I've never seen progress this fast, but nonetheless, I believe Laxus is correct. He's ready."

"Here you go!" Mira smiles, handing him a plate of chicken with fries, "Specially cooked to restore you magic. You'll need it with Laxus here as your teacher."

"I won't deny it." Laxus smirks, standing up, "I'll be back at one. Relax and get to know everyone for a while." he walks over to the large board on the side of the guildhall. "Mira! I'm taking this one!" he calls, removing one if the slips of paper.

"Got it!" she calls.

"Should he be leaving when he still has to train Harry?" grey asks, taking off his shirt.

"Grey, your shirt." Mira points, and he begins putting it back on, mumbling the whole time, "Laxus is fine. A job like that won't take more than twenty minutes."

Following the meal, which did exactly as she said and restored his magical energy, Harry started mingling with the other guild members. With Gabby's help, he made several new friends among the guild members. Among them were Wendy, Gajeel, and Natsu, who all used the same type of magic.

True to Mira's expectations, Laxus returned fifteen minutes after he left, holding a large bag of gold. Behind him, three mages were walking with an ashamed looked and significantly smaller bag of gold, "Jobs done, so I figured they might need a hand." he said, passing her the bags of gold, "You guys need to train some more, if you can't even fight against Nundu."

"I'm sorry Laxus." the green haired man said with a bowed head.

"I'd have thought that it would've been easy. Your runes could imprison it while Bixlow attack it, and Ever could turn it to stone." Laxus shrugs, "Remember that Fairy Tail mages work together. Only monsters like me and Gildarts take jobs like those on our own."

"As long as you know you're a monster!" Cana calls drunkenly, making the hall laugh.

"If you like, maybe I can join the fighting next time?" he smirks evilly, and all laughing stops.

"N-n-no need to go that far..." Macao stutters, "I'm sure you have better things to do then fight us, like training Harry!"

Laxus turns, looking at Harry appraisingly, "Maybe he'll join in too."

Harry was as frightened as everyone else, "Don't go dragging me into this..." Harry mutters, then grins, "But I've always learned best from a practical demonstration."

Laxus laughs, and conjures a wave of lightning, "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" with that, the lightning expands to all corners of the guild hall, shocking everyone but Harry, Mira, Erza, and the master.

In the ensuing pandemonium, Erza took command, "Fairy Tail! Attack!"

The entire guild, (Save Harry, Mira, and Makarov) swarmed in an attempt to beat the lightning mage. They did pretty well too...

Until Laxus noticed they were trying to attack him, when he got a smug smile and his muscles bulked. Everyone watched in horror as he grew several times bigger, and scales appeared in his skin, "Lightning Dragon's Roar!" he bellows, and a massive burst of lightning decimated the guild and the guild hall, sending them flying into magnolia.

Something about the attacks seemed familiar to Harry, but he shrugs it off. Natsu used a similar attack in an earlier battle so that must've been it.

Only Erza was able to stand her ground, and according to Mira, that was only because Ezra's magic let her switch her armor to one that repelled lightning magic. Unfortunately, she tried to attack again and Laxus punched her through the wall and into the town.

He returned to normal and laughs. As the guild members limped back to the guild hall, Makarov raised his hand, "In the battle of Fairy Tail vs. Laxus, the winner is Laxus!"

The crowd booed but he paid no attention, "You know the rules. Losers clean up."

Harry breaks out laughing as they all begrudgingly began cleaning the mess created by one person. Laxus looks at him and grins, "And that's how you use lightning magic to destroy your enemies."

"And make them clean your mess?" Mira smirks, refilling his cup.

Laxus concedes the point and Harry laughs wildly.

* * *

After the meal/Practical demonstration, Laxus takes Harry behind the guild hall. There was a large open field with three large blank lacrima. The whole area was surrounded by a barrier.

"Now that you can create lacrima, were going to have some real fun with this." he grins, "Concentrate on the feeling of creating those lacrima. Just like always. Focus it to your hand."

Harry does as instructed, and focuses his magic to his hand. For the briefest second, a Blue flash formed between his fingers, along with a static shock.

"Relax. This is your magic. Don't think of it as lightning. Otherwise your body will react like always. Summon it out of your body and hold it in your hand." Laxus adds calmly, demonstrating by creating a ball of yellow lightning in his palm.

Again Harry tries, and again the lightning flashes before shocking him. Laxus walks over and places a hand on his shoulder, "One more time." he says, and Harry feels a tingling sensation run down his arm, "This time, I'll keep it from reentering your body. It won't work in the long run, but once you get used to it, it should be second nature."

Harry takes a deep breath, and focuses everything to the hand cover in a thin field of lightning. Again he created the blue lightning, but this time, the bolt jumped around his palm wildly. "Control it. Imagine a small ball of lighting. You've almost got it." Laxus says encouragingly. After a few minutes, he brought the lightning under control, and it was sitting in his palm.

Laxus claps, surprising him. Only now did he realize the hand was gone, as was the field blocking his magic, "Well done. Not only did you succeed in creating the ball, but you learned to keep it formed without my help."

"How'd I do that?" Harry asks, thoroughly confused, "It seemed do impossible, and then I didn't even notice that I'd done it."

"It's always that way. You thought that your magic couldn't shock you, and it didn't. I didn't do anything but make you think it couldn't." he laughs, "What do you think gramps?" he calls to the old man watching from the back steps.

Makarov laughs and steps into the training area, "I don't know if he's a natural Mage or you're a natural teacher. I've never seen the kind of progress you seem to induce."

He shrugs, "Lightning mages are generally hardworking with a goal to strive for. People like that are naturally better suited to learning."

"That doesn't make it any less impressive." Makarov shots back, "For a new mage to go from knowing nothing about mage craft to progressing to stage two in less than twenty four hours is unheard of."

"He's a good student. I don't even want to think about what'll happen when he's got it down. He'll dethrone Gildarts before long." Laxus smirks, "For some reason, as Natsu would say, I'm getting fired up."

Makarov nods, "Then get back to it."

"Harry, imagine the ball turning into a bolt and striking the lacrima." he instructs, and Harry closes his eyes in concentration.

A moment later, a flash of blue collided with the barrier behind lacrima. Harry collapses, and Makarov gaps, "He didn't even need any more advice? He's already at stage three!"

Laxus helps Harry back to his feet, "Sorry about that. I should've warned you that it would take a lot out of you. Regardless, you're doing fantastic. For now, work on creating the ball again. Don't worry about attacking with it until you can do it with the same ease as creating the lacrima. Then try to expand it."

Makarov nods encouragingly, "But don't forget to take an occasional break. If you need a pick me up, Mira's got plenty of hot chocolate."

Harry nods and closes his eyes, focusing on his training.

* * *

"Hello Hermione." Bill says happily, as Hermione walks into the hall with a group of kids, "What's going on?"

"Professor McGonagall thought that it was foolish to expect first years who have never even seen the castle to safely navigate it, so she's having all the upcoming first years visit for a week, to help them feel more comfortable with everything. Their parents are allowed to visit as well, even the muggles."

Bill laughs and looks at the group of first years to be, "We're glad to have you at Hogwarts. I'm sure you'll love it."

"So what are you doing here?" Hermione smiles.

"McGonagall asked Charlie to come, so I thought I'd tag along." he shrugs, and then kneels beside the kids, "My brother's going to show you how to fly on a broom."

Most of them, probably Muggleborns or half-bloods living with muggle parents, stated at him in wonder. He laughs, but that stops when a loud gong sounds in the hall. "Hermione, get them out of here!" he yells, running towards the great hall.

Along the way, he runs into McGonagall, "What's the situation?" he asks as they run.

"Around thirty death eaters at the gates. They're trying to break in. I've evacuated the children to the great hall. Hopefully we can hold out until help arrives." she says quietly, knowing full well that help won't come.

"Headmistress, can you lift the anti-apparation wards For a second?" bill asks as the teachers setup a defensive line in the entrance hall, "I know where we can get some backup, but I've no way to contact them without apparating, and I doubt they'd just let me leave."

"You won't be able to apparate back in." she warns.

"A pincer. You from here, us from out there." bill suggests and she nods, "Go!" bill turns on the spot and disapparates.

* * *

Harry laughs with his friends as he recovers his magic. Suddenly the door to the guild hall flies open and a panting bill Weasley runs in, "Hogwarts is under attack! There are students in there!"

Harry's face loses color as he imagines the death eaters' reaction to Hermione. It won't be pretty. Before any of them can respond, Harry disappears with a loud crack.

"Harry!" they shout, and curse as one by one they disapparate after him.

* * *

That's the last chapter for tonight. Next time, harry's ice magic is revealed. Until then, Leave a reveiw if you've got a minute.


	4. Return to Hogwarts

Well, this chapter reveals the answer to Harry's mysterious Ice magic. Congratulations to Remzal Von Enili for being the only person to guess it on any of the sites i've uploaded to.

Don't own HP or FT.

* * *

Lumen Histoire chapter 4

Harry apparates outside the Hogwarts main gate, which had already been breached. The door was closed, but even from a distance he could hear the screams.

His heart was lounging pot of his chest as he ran, pounding on the door with all his power, but nothing seemed to work. No spells, not even his new magic could even scratch it.

As he cries from his inability to do anything, a comforting hand touch his shoulder, "Allow me."

* * *

Hermione and the teachers are launching ever spell and curse they know, but nothing seems to keep them down for long. They'd broken through and closed the door behind them.

By their luck, Voldemort wasn't leaving the charge, but Lestrange was, and that was a bad thing for the students, particularly the Muggleborns.

"How long until we get some help?" Flitwick asks between spells, bringing down Malfoy for the fifth time that night.

"Just hold out until we do!" McGonagall calls back, dodging a killing curse from Bellatrix.

As if on cue, they heard a faint pounding, drawing the attention of several death eaters, but it stopped after a moment and they must've thought it was a figment of their imagination.

Until the door exploded, pelting them with debris. Behind the door is a crowd of people, but only two really registered with her. Towering over all of them, so large even Hagrid would look tiny by comparison is one man, with white hair and muscles easily bigger then Hermione's entire body. And beside him, gawking at the man, was Harry.

"Listen up!" the giant calls out, stopping all fighting. Even Bellatrix wasn't crazy enough to fight against that. "This fight is over! Get lost!"

The death eaters stare at Bellatrix, begging to know how they should respond. Naturally, her response probably wasn't the best for the situation.

"You muggle lovers are all the same. So what if you brought a giant? So did we!" she chalked madly, and they heard the trees in the forbidden forest being up rooted, "But I don't see the need for them to kill you. Avada Kedavra!"

The green light from her wand hissed through the air, but Makarov didn't even move. It struck him dead on and he glared back, "Fairy Tail, Attack!"

That was all they needed to hear. Six people jumped put ahead of the rest.

"Fire dragon's Roar!"

"Ice Make: Lance!"

"Blumenblatt!"

"Open: Gate of the Lion! Leo!"

"Take Over - Satan Soul!"

"Azure Vortex!"

Harry watched in amazement as half the death eaters were eliminated before they could even comprehend what was happening.

Natsu's Fire ripped through the death eaters ranks, setting Nott and Goyle's cloaks on fire. Grey's spears of Ice tore through them, leaving them pinned to the wall or bleeding on the ground.

A young man who looked to be slightly older then Harry appeared in front of Lucy, his fists glowing and knocking death eaters away left and right. Ezra's armor changed, making her appear far more like a fairy queen than usual. She was surrounded on all sides by swords, and as she rushed past the death eaters there were practically shredded by them.

The sweet lovable Mirajane disappeared in a purple flash of magic. Her hair was standing up, her dress replaced with one that was far more revealing. She had front a tail, and her eyes were, for lack of a better word, evil. With one hand, she grabbed Lucius Malfoy and threw him down the stairs to the dungeon.

Three attempt to stop her with killing curses, but they bounced right of the wings that appeared on her back. With a sadistic grin, she gathers her magic into her hand, "Soul Extinction." the magic expands rapidly, sending death eaters flying in all directions, except the original target. Antonin Dolohov was instantly vaporized in the blast.

Gabby's entire body was surrounded by pale blue flames, and with each second, more and more flames were created, spreading across the hall indiscriminately. Harry was initially worried, but without reason. The blue flames were Gabby's own creation, combining her fire with the light of fairy law. Burning only the casters target.

Unfortunately for the death eaters, that was them. As they screamed among the flames, it began spinning, trapping them all in the pale inferno.

Laxus and Makarov turned to engage the giants bellowing from the forest. Bellatrix's anger was relentless, but even she had the sense to see that they were outmatched. Luckily she hadn't seen Harry; else she'd have called Voldemort. "Retreat!" she called and the remaining death eaters ran, save one.

"We've gotta kill those muggles! They're desecrating our sacred school!" Rowle sneered, blasting the door to the great hall off its hinges, "So let's send them to their muggle hell!" with a laugh, he conjures a roaring wave of Fiendfyre.

Hermione ran, placing herself between the terrorized children and the killer blaze, trying everything to stop it, but nothing worked. Less than ten feet from her, she froze up, 'I'm going to die!' she thought, and she closed her eyes to pray. The last thing she saw couldn't have been possible. It was snowing.

* * *

Harry could hardly believe what he was seeing. Fairy Tail was really good. Even without the master or Laxus, the death eaters didn't stand a chance. Between Erza and Mira, more than half of them were taken out at the start. The others proved to be just as effective, and within a minute, Bellatrix ordered a retreat, and the four remaining death eaters tried to follow her into the school.

One however turned back towards the hall, destroying the door and unleashing a wave of Fiendfyre. Harry ran, and almost the same time, Hermione stepped in front, trying to control the blaze.

Instinctively, he runs toward her, unconcerned with his own well-being and ignoring the Fairy Tail wizards yelling for him to stop, casting the counter curse with all his might. Try as he might, even with his own studying of Fiendfyre, which he'd kept secret from Hermione for fear of her disapproving, the fire couldn't be halted.

Unexpectedly, the fire lashed out at him, forcing him to duck to avoid his dismay, the flames caught his hair on fire. Instantly, his scar exploded in a bout of pain, many times worse than the time Voldemort had possessed him. Even worse than the Curciatus curse. He lets out a scream, and so did another voice, eerily cold, that sounded like it came from his forehead, and his vision faded.  
_  
He opened his eyes to a snow covered field, the same as in his last dream. In front of him was a young boy with untidy black hair, standing in the snow before a large pale blue dragon, whose scales appeared as millions of snowflakes._

_"Harry," the dragon spoke in a calm, clear voice that made Harry relax, and appeared to have the same effect on the boy in front of him, "The time has come when I will not be needed. Before I go, I must impart this final secret."_

_"Glacius! Please don't go!" the boy cried, running forward and wrapping his arms around the large forearm of the dragon. For the first time, Harry can get a good look at his eyes. A bright emerald green like his own. On glance at the forehead was enough to confirm his suspicions._

_He was in his own memory._

_Glacius leans his head down, brushing lightly against the young Harry's head. For the briefest second, he could swear he felt it himself. "Never fear, Harry. You no longer need me, and my staying would be quite counterproductive. Use the magic I taught you to crave a new path. One fit for the son of an ice dragon."_

_Tears were still falling from his cheeks, refusing to let go of the dragon's leg._

_"This final secret is..." Glacius says as the memory fades._

Harry opens his eyes and instinctively claps his hands together. A blue magic circle forms in front of him, and a voice says from the back of his mind, "Ice Dragon's Secret Art: Artic Wave!"

A wave of blue magic Spiraled around the circle, and a chill instantly descends on the room. The roaring fire slows as the magic twists around it. All around the room, the air freezes, snow falling freely within the room.

All at once, the magic clashes with the Fiendfyre, freezing the entire curse with a single second. The fearsome beasts became little more than ice sculptures.

The guild was stunned into silence by the incredible display of their newest member, but none more so than himself. Rowle roars in denial, turning back to cast more Fiendfyre, but one fiery punch from Natsu ended that ambition.

Harry was panting from exhaustion as his vision clouds. His guild mates in the area quickly rush to his side, as does Hermione and McGonagall. The remaining death eaters had escaped in the confusion Rowle had caused.

"What just happened?" Hermione asks as Wendy starts healing Harry.

"That's what I way to know." Erza admits, "That technique certainly shouldn't have been possible after two days of training."

"That was dragon slayer magic!" Natsu says in awe, tapping the ice, "Man! I wanted to eat those!"

"You eat fire?" Hermione asks in disbelief.

"Yup!" He shrugs, "But that magic has me confused. Harry never mentioned he was raised by a dragon."

"Harry was raised by a dragon?" a kind voice says from behind them, drawing Hermione's attention. An old man was walking towards them. He was very similar to the giant that had fought the giants, but he couldn't be. He was too small.

"Master! Harry just used some dragon slayer magic!" Erza informs him.

The old man's eye bulge, and turns to the frozen flames. Placing one hand on it, he mutters something under his breath, then turns back, "Well, this is an unexpected surprise. How fared the battle?"

Erza does a quick head count and answers, "Everyone survived and the only injuries we suffered were Harry's burn and exhaustion, as well as a few minor wounds among the others."

"Well, that's a relief." Makarov sighs, "See to it that everyone gets home safely. I'll handle things here."

"Sir!" she salutes, and begins barking orders to all the other guild members.

Hermione and McGonagall stare at the little man, and Hermione finally asks, "What's going on? Don't get me wrong, but where are you come from?"

"Bill Weasley told us you were attack, and our newest member ran out like a madman. It seems only natural that we follow suit." he shrugs playfully, "Besides, I miss this old school."

"Why do you seem so familiar?" McGonagall says after looking at him for a few moments.

"I'm hurt, Minerva." Makarov Smirks, clutching his chest, "I know it's been over fifty years, but don't you remember your defense against the dark arts teacher?"

McGonagall gasps, "Professor Dreyar?"

"Right in one! I see you've done well." he laughs, "You've done well with his school. I'm impressed."

"Thank you, but what exactly just happened?" she sighs, "How exactly did all of you apparate through the wards? And how did you use such wandless magic?"

"Remember what I told you all those years ago. Magic is what you make of it. You were raised that you can only use magic with a wand, and so you have neglected to learn anything else." He smiles, not condescending her, simply telling her what he know, "This guild is made up of people who refused to accept that path, and through troubles and hardship learned the powers you've just seen. Every person is different, so why should we all use the same magic?"

"And Mr. Potter?" she asks, "What is his place?"

"He's our newest member, and our newest brother." Erza answers, "We are here because the death eaters and Voldemort are Harry's enemies, and that makes them our enemies."

"So you'll fight to the death for someone you've known for two days?" Hermione asks in disbelief.

"Why wouldn't we?" Erza counters, "This guild is the only family most members have. When someone joins the guild, they become family. And anyone who tries to kill my family will be destroyed with extreme prejudice."

"Well said!" Makarov cheers, "That's the mindset of every person here. Do we know Harry? Not really. Most of the time he stays with Laxus for training. But that doesn't change anything. If a person has our mark, it means they're never alone."

Those wizards standing nearby all nod in agreement. Wendy gasps as she heals Harry's burn, instantly shaking in terror, "Master…" she gulps.

Makarov kneels beside her, and places a hand on his forehead, then pulls back, eyes wide, "What is this?" Quickly, he called for Mira, "Get him back to the guild. There's something not right about that scar."

With her spell ended, Mirajane nodded and she and Harry disappeared with a crack. Makarov turned back to Hermione, "I take it you are quite close with him?"

"MY best friend." She nods in concern, "Will he be alright?"

"He'll be fine. I was wondering if you could give me any information about that scar. It's obviously the same scar that he received from Voldemort but has it ever hurt before?"

"It's happened several times." She tells him, "Professor Dumbledore thought that Voldemort created a connection between them when he tried to kill Harry. According to him, it would burn whenever Voldemort was nearby or feeling a particularly strong emotion."

"I see." Makarov says thoughtfully, "Not impossible… unless…"

His eyes widened as he looked at her, "Did Albus ever tell you any of his suspicions regarding how Voldemort attained his 'immortality'?"

Her stiff expression confirmed it, though her words didn't, "I'm sorry, but he never said anything about it."

"I see. Well, that's too bad." He smiles, "I would love the chance to talk to you some time when you're free."

"I'd like that." She said happily, "Please keep me informed about Harry?"

"Naturally." He said, turning back to the mostly empty hall. Several dead bodies cluttered the hall, along with a few guild members, "Erza! I've got a job for you!"

The scarlet hair mage walked away from the black haired bot and saluted, "Sir!"

"You and Natsu's team are to remain here. I will not have our children being threatened by these monsters." He says calmly, "Any major attack, call us. A minor one I will leave to your discretion."

"Understood." She nods, barking out orders to a few of the remaining wizards.

"Miss Granger? When you would like to talk, please simply ask one of them." Makarov smiles, "They'll happily help you. I'll send word with Harry's condition as it changes."

"Thank you." She smiles, "I have to go. I want to check on the students."

"I should be leaving as well. Minerva, congratulations on your promotion. If you need anything, simply ask one of them."

"I shall, Professor." She nods and the old man disappears with a crack, leaving only bodies and five mages arguing in the hall.

* * *

_He awake in the dark, cold cave. His slowly adjusted to the lack of light when a torch was lite, blinding him for a second. Squinting, he could just make out a large shape laying at the back of the cave, its scales glittering in the firelight. It appeared to be sleeping, so he slowly crept away from it._

_A low rumbling voice filled the cave, "You've woken, young one?" he gulped, looking everywhere for the source, and the shaped began moving, "You have nothing to fear here. If you wish to leave, you may do so with my blessing. If you wish to remain, that, too, is your choice."_

"_Where am I?" He asked, his shaky voice echoing in the cave._

"_In the far north, within the Lair of the Ice Dragon, Glacius." The shape answered, and its face moved into the firelight. He looked deep into the clear blue eyes, mesmerized by their beauty, "This Place and the surrounding area are mine to command. If you wish to leave, I shall assure your safety until you reach the town roughly an hours walk from here."_

_His voice was still weak as he asked slowly, "What if…. I want to stay?"_

* * *

"Any change?" Makarov asked as he walked next to Mirajane in the guild infirmary. It had been a week since the battle, and his condition had only worsened.

"Nothing. He's been out for a week." She said sadly, "Do you think he'll be alright?"

"I've sent Wendy to get Porlyusica. If anyone can help, it'll be her." He said comfortingly, "I'd expected him to be unconscious for a while after the magic he did at the castle, but this was far more than I anticipated."

"Can't you do anything?" She asked tearfully, "You said there was dark magic in his scar. Do you think that could be the cause?"

"Quite possibly, but I dare not try to remove it until he's conscious. Otherwise, I could kill him if it's too far ingrained." Makarov sighed, "Gabby's been depressed since then. She blames herself."

"She didn't do anything."

"She was fighting Rowle and let him go when Lestrange ordered the retreat. She thinks if she'd finished him, this wouldn't have happened." He replies, "And nothing any of us tell her will change her mind. I doubt anything will unless Harry tells her himself."

They could hear a commotion in the guild hall, and a moment later, the infirmary doors fly open. Hermione Granger runs in, tears streaming down her face, "Anything?" she pleads.

"An expert should be arriving any time now." He soothes, "We'll know by the end of the day."

"Move please." A woman said from behind them, and before they could respond, all three of them are pushed out of the way. A pink haired woman walk gracefully forward and places a hand on his head, "This boy's just started learn wandless magic?" she says calmly.

"Just before the incident." Makarov confirms.

"Idiots." She spits, "He already had wandless magic that had been bound. By trying to teach it to him again, the magic has started struggling against what was once a stable bond. His body's literally tearing itself apart fighting against bonds that are too powerful to break."

All three of them gasp at the revelation, and there wasn't a dry eye in the room. Hermione is the first to regain her voice, "There has to be something we can do!"

"If you'd brought him to me before he started, we might have been able to loosen the bonds enough, but at this point, unless the bonds break, he'll die within the week." She answers calmly, "I can't say any more than that."

"What would be needed to break the bond?" Makarov asked her as he wiped away fresh tears.

"You would need to give the bound magic a massive charge. Enough that the resulting surge would shatter it. It will be painful, but he would survive. You would need to know what kind of magic is being bound before you could do anything about it." She looks at him expressionlessly, "Do you know what kind?"

"Dragon Slayer magic." Makarov sighs, "And we have no way to provide the power required."

"Yeah we do." Laxus says from the doorway, "My Lightning Dragon Lacrima. He's already got Lightning magic, so he should be compatible."

Her eyes narrowed, and Makarov looked greatly saddened. Porlyusica calmly says, "You realize that you might not survive the operation. Ivan gave you that Lacrima because you couldn't' handle the strain of your own magic. Without it, you could die."

"The difference is that I might die if we do, and he will if we don't." Laxus points out, "I know the risks better than anyone else in here, so let's get started before he dies while we're standing here discussing it!"

"Makarov, Mirajane, Miss." She snaps, "Leave."

Hermione is literally dragged out by a tearful Mira and Makarov as Laxus lies down on a second bed. The door shuts behind them.

"Mira, get miss Granger a drink." Makarov says quietly, "He'll be alright. Right now, I need your help to help him after he recovers."

"With what?" she cries, accepting the butterbeer from Mira.

"Last week, I asked if you had any knowledge of Voldemort's immortality and you said that you didn't. Now, I need the real answer." He says firmly.

Hiccuping she whispers, "Horcruxs."

"I feared as much." He sighed, "When Voldemort tried to kill Harry as a baby, do you know what happened?"

"According to Professor Dumbledore, Voldemort gave Harry's mom a chance to live, and she refused."

His eyes widen, "That's old magic, but it would certainly do the trick. When the curse hit him, the protective charm forced it to rebound. Do you know how many he has?"

"Dumbledore said it was a seven part split."

"Six?" he blanched, "Good god. How is he still alive? That explains everything. His soul was unstable, and when the curse rebounded, a piece split, attaching itself to he only container strong enough to sustain it."

"Then, Harry's a Horcruxs?" she gasped, "What can we do?"

"I'll handle it as soon as he recovers." He promises, and they heard screaming from the infirmary, "It's started. Hang in there, Laxus." He prays, clutching his glass hard enough to shatter it.

* * *

Well, I'll be uploading a few more chapters in just a little bit. More in depth with Harry's past in the next chapter. R&R!


	5. Battle of Hogsmeade

Still not sure how many chapter i'll upload today. At least two, maybe more. A nice flashback about Harry and Glacius, and a decent fight scene. of course, i can't write a fight scene to save my life, so decent might be pushing it...

I'm not the owner of HP or FT. Just a fan, with a computer, and too much time on his hands.

* * *

Lumen Histoire Chapter 5

Hermione sat nervously among the other guild member throughout the day. There was no cheerful conversation among the others. There was no joy. How could they, when two of their own were screaming in agony as they fought for their lives? There was no break in the screams until finally, at eight o'clock, the sound stopped. After twenty more nerve wracking minutes, the door to the infirmary opened.

Immediately, Porlyusica was bombarded by a hundred questions.

"SHUT UP!" she shouted, "This is exactly why I hate humans!"

They were all stunned into silence as Makarov walks towards her, "How did it go?"

"Harry will survive." She answers, and Hermione sighs in relief, "Laxus lives, but only just. I've done all I can, but from here on, his life is his own."

Makarov nods grimly as the thunder god tribe cried weakly. "What are his chances?" Freed asked quietly.

"I would say roughly ten percent." She sighed, elating a gasp from the other guild members, "That lightning Lacrima has been keeping his body stable for many years. It is possible that over time, his body might have grown enough to sustain that burden without aid, but it's far more likely that it will not. On the off chance he survives, he would still have only a five percent chance of retaining his magic."

"When can we see them?" Makarov asks as tears fall throughout the hall.

"Now, if you wish, though neither will be waking until tomorrow at the earliest." She sighs, stepping out onto the street, "I will return in the morning to check on them. Maybe at that time I can give an update on Laxus' condition."

"I thank you." Makarov says as he and Hermione walk to the infirmary.

Both Laxus and Harry had near identical scars on the center of their chests, and were both asleep next to each other. While Harry's face and gained some more color, Laxus seemed almost unnaturally pale. He was tossing and turning horrible in his sleep, Makarov sitting at his bedside and crying, unconcerned with the guild members seeing his tears.

Hermione moved to the other bed, sitting beside her longtime friend. Part of her felt slightly responsible. Telling herself that if she'd been able to handle the Fiendfyre, then he wouldn't have had to use that magic. Shaking her head to clear those thoughts, she smiled ever so slightly at the peace and serene look on his face.

"How is he?" Gabrielle asked, sitting on the other side of Harry's bed.

"He looks much better." She answers, "Miss Porlyusica said that he might wake up tomorrow."

Nodding, gabby sighs, "It's my fault."

"Don't even think about it." Hermione snaps, "I've known harry since our first year. He would never have wanted you to protect him if it cost you your life to do it. He'd much rather risk his life then have you risk yours. He's selfish that way." She adds with a slight smile.

"But still..." she mutters before getting cut off, "But nothing. Trust me. When harry wakes up, he'll tell you it wasn't your fault. That it was his for trying to be the hero."

"You act like you've been in this situation." She asks.

"That pretty much sums up our relationship since our first year, He gets in trouble, I try and get us to, and he nearly gets himself killed trying to save someone else." Hermione shrugs, "He'd always say something to that effect when he wakes up. And then we have to beat it into him that that's what friends do."

"Is that all?" Gabby asks with a slight blush, "Were you only friends?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to blush, "Yes. Just friends. After everything we've been through, he's practically my brother. I haven't thought about him like that since our fourth year."

"What happened the fourth year?" Gabby says as several more mages walk into the room, moving silently towards either of the bed.

"You were there, remember?" Hermione laughs slightly, and then sighs, "The tri-wizard tournament. Up until that point, I'd harbored a crush on him. When we heard about the ball, I thought it would be a great opportunity. I made up my mind that if he asked, I'd see where that crush led to. If not, I'd be sure of his feelings. Obviously, you know what happened."

"Do you regret that choice?" Mira asks from beside her, "I'm sure that you're probably one of the only people he truly loves."

"Professor Dumbledore used to say that Harry's capacity for love was his greatest strength." She smiles fondly, remembering the former headmaster, "That despite his upbringing, he was still able to love was nothing short of astonishing."

"It couldn't have been that bad." Elfman scoffed, "He's a **MAN**, so I'm sure he was fine."

"He was raised by his magic hating muggle aunt and uncle." She says coldly, and several gulped nervously, "Who completely disregarded Professor Dumbledore's instructions and literally spent his entire childhood trying to beat the magic out of them."

All the mages were growling in anger, but none more so than Mira, who was promptly returning to her demon form, "Where are they?" She asked maliciously.

"In a safe house somewhere." She answers, shrinking back in fear, "They never told us exactly where!"

"No house is safe from Fairy Tail." Makarov says from Laxus' bedside, "We'll deal with them once these two return to health."

None of them mentioned that Laxus might not recover.

* * *

_Harry awoke in the dimly lit cave that had been his home for the last year and a half. despite the snow that covered it, he was quite warm. The cave was all but empty, save for a calendar that Glacius had managed to get for him just after he arrived. Today was July seventh. _

_For the morning, he spent the time practicing the Magic Glacius had taught him. It all seemed so naturally, yet at the same time, it didn't feel right. His command of the ice magic was nearly perfect, and he was effortlessly able to generate the ice and snow like Glacius had always done. By noon, he was starting to get nervous. Glacius had never been gone that long before. By night, he knew._

"_So, you weren't joking…" he said tearfully as he stared out of the cave mouth. Glacius always hunted in the area by his cave. One could always see him from there. No, there was nothing but the snow wind and snow covered fields. The forest that always looked strangely comforting looked far more sinister without his foster father's protection. _

_Returning to the cave, he began to make his plans. Glacius wouldn't have wanted him to stay here. He'd want him to move on. That must have been why he always made it a point of flying near the town by the castle. So that harry would know where he could get to safety when this day finally came. _

_If he wasn't back by morning, he would leave this place. Leave, and Live his life, for himself and the dragon he'd called father._

_Come sunrise, the cave was as bare as it had been the night before, and he knew it was time. Grabbing the calendar from the wall, his last remaining treasure his father had gotten for him, he left the cave, never to return. The forest creatures were less intimidated by him now, and twice he was forced to defend himself when one of them attacked. Half way through the forest, the snow melted completely, and the temperature skyrocketed. The white treetops he'd known through the last year were replaced by familiar green leaves._

_It had taken several hours of walking before he finally broke free of the forest, and staggered into the village. The village was small, but a decent number of people walked throughout the streets, talking happily and without a care. It was obvious that this wasn't someplace his aunt and uncle would ever approve of. The stores were full of clearly magical items; some had cauldrons stirring themselves, or a wonderful one that had magical sweets. Part of him knew that he shouldn't be surprised, but the things he'd seen that day were incredible. _

_That afternoon, he was sitting along the edge of town, thinking. His plans had never made it past this point. What was he to do now?_

"_Harry?" A voice asked from behind him, "Harry Potter?"_

_Turning his head, he was a man in midnight blue robes, a long silver beard, and a wide smile plastered on his face striding towards him, "Harry! I cannot tell you how relived I am to find you alright! But how ever did you make it to Hogsmeade?"_

"_I walked." He answered to the man, who smile and sat beside him._

"_I see. Well, truly, today is a blessing. I've searched high and low for you for the last eighteen months! Where have you been?"_

'_The mountain." He says, pointing off into the distance._

"_I see…" the man said understandingly, "Harry, it is imperative that you return to your aunt and uncle's-"_

"_NO!" he shouts, jumping to his feet and backing away from him, "I'm not going back there!"_

"_Harry, think about what you must be putting them through!" he says with a note of pleading in his voice, "They miss you so much!"_

"_Lies!" he yells, and the summer air chills slightly, "They never cared about me!"_

"_Harry, that isn't true." He smiles, approaching him, but he backed away again, "I don't know what they did to anger you, but surely you can see that they never meant for this to happen."_

"_Shut up!" he shouts again, and ice forms in his hands, "Ice Dragon's Frozen Fist!" Leaping forward, he tried to punch him, but he moved with agility that should not have been possible for an old man._

"_Harry, where did you learn this?" he asked in astonishment as he withdrew a stick from his robes._

"_My father taught me." Harry answers ,taking a deep breath, "Ice Dragon's Roar!" exhaling all the air at once, it turns to a stream of ice that freezes everything it touch, until the man blocks it with a pillar of marble. _

"_Calm yourself, harry!" he pleads, "There is no reason to resort to violence!"_

"_There is if you want me to go back!" Harry growls, kneeling and placing a hand on the ground, "Ice Dragon's Frozen Fields!"_

_Ice spread from his hand, covering the ground throughout half the village in ice. The old man gasped at the display of magic after he stopped himself from falling on the frozen surface, "Please reconsider!" he begs, conjuring a rope of fire that passes over the icy ground, yet doesn't melt it._

"_I will not!" he shouts, clenching a fist, "Ice Dragon's Spear!" the ice surrounding him shot towards his opponent like arrows, and only a hastily conjured wall of stone saved his life_

_With a deep sigh, he wiped a tear from his eye, "Very well. You leave me no choice. If you will not remain calm long enough to discuss this, I will have to force you." With a furious whip of his wand, a silver jet flew towards him an almost impossible speed._

"_Shield!" he roars, and the ice springs up, reflecting the spell back until he waves his wand, and cancels it with a second, "Bullets!" dozens of ice pellets form from his melted shield and with a wave of his wand, the blue robed turned them into a continuous stream of ice._

"_Perhaps this will stop you!" he says, and the ice flies back towards harry. Who doesn't even bother moving. The ice covers him from head to toe and the man smiles triumphantly. Harry opens wide, and begins taking bites out of his frozen prison, and each bite restored the strength he'd wasted thus far. The man's eyes were wide as his spell was eaten by the one it was supposed to imprison._

"_Ice Dragon's Roar!" Harry shouts with renewed vigor, catching him off guard._

"_Fawkes!" he bellows, and a scarlet bird appeared on his shoulder in a flash of fire, disappearing along with him a moment later, just in time for his attack to miss. The second flash fire managed to burn a hole in his field, but he never had time to notice as the man reappeared behind him, and a silent stunner caused him to black out._

Harry shot up, breathing heavily as he looked around. Laxus was lying in a bed next to his, and Hermione and Gabrielle were asleep with their heads on the side of his bed. Sitting patiently across the room, a woman with long pink harry glared at him, then walked out the door without a word.

After a tense moment, the door was thrown open with enough force to wake both girls instantly, though Laxus did nothing but roll over in his sleep, a pained expression on his face. Makarov was the first in, though he didn't notice, as he was too busy being pulled into nearly painfully tight hugs curtsey of the two girls asleep on his bed.

"Harry!" Hermione cried into his shoulder, "I was so worried about you!"

"We all were!" Gabby cried into his other one as Makarov pulled up a chair, intent to wait until the girls had finished.

It took fifteen minutes before they'd both stopped crying and sat back down on their respective sides of the bed. By then, Gabby had been joined by Bill, Fleur, and Mirajane, while Hermione and Makarov had been joined by Elfman and Lisanna.

"I'm glad you're alright." Mira smiled, giving him a quick hug which wasn't nearly as painful as Hermione's had been.

"Indeed." Makarov said happily, though he still looked sad, "Now, how do you feel?"

He carefully tested his limbs the same way as he always did after being hospitalized while at school, and answered, "I feel great. Better than ever before."

"That's to be expected." the pink haired woman said after retaking her seat, "You have never been as healthy as you are right now. Assuming something can be done about your scar, I would say that you are likely to never be as healthy again."

"Come again?" Harry asks as he looks at the nervous faces in the room. None of them looked ready to say anything, so he turned his attention back to the woman.

She glares at him, but nonetheless says, "You already knew wandless magic before you were brought here. No doubt why you were so quick to learn what Laxus taught you. It would have seemed like second nature once you'd remembered it. At some point, however, this magic was sealed, and most likely your memories of learning it erased. When you instinctively used it during the previous battle, this magic was reawaken, and began fighting against the seal. Normally you would have died from the backlash of that fight, literally torn apart by your own magic."

"Normally?' he questions, "I'm guessing that I'm not going to die?"

"No, and you can thank Laxus for that." She answers coldly, jerking her head towards the other bed, "He gave your body the means to counter the seal, and in doing so, placed his own life that great risk."

"But why?' Harry gasped.

Makarov quickly slapped his head, "Because you are our friend, and if what Miss Granger has told us is true, you wouldn't hesitate to do the same thing if the roles were reversed. However long we've known you, you are a member of Fairy Tail. Laxus had the power to save you, and he took it. Don't scorn that opportunity." Tearfully, he added, "Even if Laxus doesn't survive, you must… continue… to live!"

Harry looked to her, and she shook her head, "Even if you wanted to, there is nothing you could do. Even giving him back the lacrima would do little good. He'd be unlikely to survive the reimplantation even if he were at full strength. Dragon Lacrima aren't like others. Once you remove it, there is no way of putting it back. The only thing going in his favor is that he is an uncommonly stronger wizard. Few would have survived this long, let alone still be fighting. I can only say that if anyone were to beat the odds and escape with their lives it would have to be him."

Nodding sadly, harry sat back and thought for a moment in silence. It was finally Lisanna who broke the silence, "Harry… do you remember anything about… you know..."

"Glacius." Harry answers and all of them look at him, "That was the dragon's name. Glacius the ice dragon."

"You…were really raised by a dragon?" Hermione gasped, "But how…? Why…? Who…?"

"I don't know the how or the why, but in my last memory, I saw Dumbledore." He sighs, "I fought him, just outside of Hogsmeade."

"Why?" Mira asks, "I mean, why did you fight him? Hermione said that you two got along pretty well."

"He wanted to send me back to the Dursleys." Harry growls, "And I told him no. he insisted, and the next thing I knew I was chucking spells at him."

They look to Hermione, who explained, "The Dursleys are his aunt and uncle."

"Right." Lisanna smiles evilly, "We'll deal with them in due time. No one messes with Fairy Tail."

"What happened in the fight?" Elfman asks happily, "I sure you won, right? You are a **MAN**, after all."

"Of course not." He answered, "I was a little kid fight against the man who defeated Grindelwald. I only lasted two rounds against him when he actually fought back."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of." Makarov smiles, "I was at that legendary duel, and I'll be the first to tell you that almost no one in this guild would have lasted any long. Some might not have lasted even one. Albus Dumbledore was one of the ten wizard saint, and I'll admit I myself likely wouldn't have won."

"Any idea what happened after that?" Mira asked, "Or maybe when it happened?"

"July eighth but I don't know what happened afterwards." He nodded, and Lisanna gasped.

"Harry, did Glacius leave the day before?" she asked, and he stared at her in disbelief, "I knew it. It's the same as Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy. All of their dragons disappeared that day as well."

"Why?" he asked.

"Natsu's been trying to find that out since it happened, but no luck." She sighs.

"Everyone, I think we should leave." Makarov says after another moment, "Even if he's feeling better, he'll need to recover some strength before he can do anything more. Get some rest, Harry. We'll plan a celebration when you get out."

With that, all of them left the room and harry fell into a restful slumber. None of them noticed the date on the calendar.

July 7th.

* * *

Far in the south, a pale green glow flew through a forest, arriving at a snow covered clearing. A low rumbling echoed in the silent land.

"Grandine… Why are you here?"

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" a feminine voice asked as the white dragon landed in the snow, "That it's already been over ten years since we let them go."

"Indeed." He growled, "Get to your point, Grandine."

"You never change, Glacius." She sighs, "Have you ever wanted to see him again? That boy you always speak so highly of?"

"Every day." He answers calmly, eyeing the sky dragon from his cave.

"And yet you still believe that this is for the best?" she asks, "I can't tell you how many times I've nearly revealed myself to Wendy."

"You know why we do this." He answers with a glare, "I will admit that at time I've wanted to see how he is growing. Even I worry sometimes."

"And yet, whereas me, Igneel and Metalicana felt our children were too young, you thought different and revealed his ultimate technique." She points out, "Why?"

"Because that power, and all of that power, was a gift from me." He answers proudly, "He proved, time and time again, that he was worthy of it. What he does with it is up to him. My last act as his father is giving him the power to do as he must."

At this, Grandine laughs, "I never pictured you as the type to feel so strongly about anything! What will you do if he decides to use that power for its original purpose?"

"Who can say?" he replies, "I'll deal with it when it happens, but until then, get lost."

The sky dragon sighs and turns to a ball of light, "Really. You and Igneel hated each, yet you're both so alike. Neither of you has a sense of humor."

* * *

I just had to add that cryptic little scene at the end... The question is, what could all of that mean? I won't lie and say that you'll find out next time, but you will eventually! R&R, and Vote if you haven't already!


	6. The Grand Magic Games

Chapter six! Another flasback, and something is done about Harry's Horcrux.

* * *

Lumen Histoire Chapter 6

_Harry chest felt hot, like he was close to a flame. His first instant was to jump back, but his legs were restrained. His eyes snapped open and he saw the same blue eyes as that man._

"_Harry, are you alright?' he asked in concern._

"_What's going on?" Harry muttered, "Let me go!"_

"_I will, I promise." He smiled, "We just have to talk. You must tell me where you learned that. That is far too dangerous for someone so young."_

"_I already told you!" Harry growled trying to gather the strength to break free. Even though he was physically strong enough to use it, He couldn't gather the strength for Ice Dragon's roar, "What the hell did you do to me!?"_

"_As I said, whoever taught you that isn't someone you can trust." He smiles, "For now, I've sealed it away. You could hurt yourself. Please, tell me who it was."_

"_I already told you!" He yelled, "It was my dad!"_

"_James wouldn't have taught you such a thing." He sighed, "Please tell the truth, so we can help you."_

'_This guy isn't going to help anyone. I won't tell him about Glacius' Harry thought before he spit in the old man's face, "I'm not saying anything."_

_Wiping the spit from his face, he sighed, "Very well." Withdrawing the same stick as before, he said, "If you won't let me help, you leave me no choice. Legilimens!"_

_Suddenly, his head felt like he'd been hit with a hammer. The headache kept growing, until it actually hurt, yet the man kept going. Finally, after nearly an hour, he stopped. The headache, however, remained as real as it had been._

"_A dragon…" He says thoughtfully, "You are quite lucky, Harry. Very few would ever survive such an encounter. Do not worry. I will deal with it myself."_

"_Don't you dare hurt my father!" Harry shouts despite his headache._

_He placed a comforting hand on his forehead, "You don't have to worry. Just put everything behind you and forget." Pointing his wand at him, he said calmly, "Obilivate!" with a flash of white, everything disappeared._

Harry shot up as he replayed the flash of light in his mind. Across the room, Porlyusica glares at him angrily.

"What is it? Don't just sit there like an idiot. If something's wrong, speak up!"

"No, it's nothing." He mutters, "Just a bad dream."

"I know. You've been rolling around in your sleep for the past hour." She answers, walking towards him with a tray of potions, "Drink these and go. It's bad enough that I have to deal with you disgusting humans without having to treat one who is already recovered."

"Sorry." He sighs, drinking all five potions. Oddly, they taste alright. Not something he'll want to drink every morning at breakfast, but compared to Madam Pompfrey's, they were great. Climbing out of bed, he stumbles a little getting to his feet, but eventually stands up, "Thank you for everything." He nods before leaving the room. Next to Laxus' bed is a small girl with long blonde hair. He was wearing a white dress, and for some strange reason, had what looked like wings on the side of her head. She turns her head and smiles before turning back to Laxus' bedside.

Outside the door, most of the guild looks up at him and cheers. After he'd managed to fight his way through the crowd, he was met by three smiling faces. Hermione and Gabrielle were sitting at the counter on either side of the smiling Master Makarov.

"Welcome back, Harry!" He cheers as the rest of the guild joins him, "Now then, we've got a few important things to do before we celebrate your recovery." At that he jumps down from the barstool and glares at him for a moment before punching the living daylight out of him.

Harry's head ached from where he'd crashed into the wall, but he still got to his feet and looked back at the guild. No one but Hermione seemed to be wondering what was going on as Gabrielle was holding her back from attacking the old man. He staggered forward and stopped in front of him again.

"That was for running off like an idiot." He smirks, "You aren't alone here. We all would've gone with you from the start if you'd just asked for the help. Remember that next time if the punch didn't cause too much brain damage." Looking at Hermione, he adds, "That's why you never taught him anything. If all that happens from him being reckless is his mortal enemy trying to kill him, he won't learn anything. Make him realize that you are displeased, and you'll be surprised how well they react."

"So, that was just for going to Hogwarts?" Harry asks nervously as his scar starts to tingle, "What about Laxus?"

Makarov's eyes darken as he hold up his hands, "That's right. For Laxus." Holding up his hands, a massive amount of light filed the space between them.

"Master!" Erza yells, "Calm down!"

"She's right!" Grey shouts, "That's too much!"

"Fairy Law!" he roars regardless and the light blasts outwards. The instant it touches him, his scar bursts into a fit of pain unlike any other. He screams in agony as the pain fills is body and he blacks out.

* * *

Voldemort sat in Malfoy manor, where he'd spent the last week torturing every survivor of the failure that was the battle of Hogwarts. Thirteen Death eaters including two of his inner circle, and over a dozen giants were killed by those _people_, and there wasn't one single casualty apart from his own. No mudblood students or Blood traitor teachers.

Bellatrix herself barely survived his wrath, though Thompson wasn't so lucky. Now, it was time to hold a meeting.

"Your mark, Wormtail." He says calmly as the ratty man held out his arm. Placing the tip of his wand onto the mark, he ignored wormtail's screams and waited.

"My lord." Severus bows as he steps into room.

"Severus, welcome." He smiles back, "I must say, you seem to be the only death eater both competent and loyal. Perhaps the next time I attack Hogwarts, you shall lead. With your knowledge of the castle, I'm sure you would prevail."

"Without question, my lord." He bows as he takes his seat. Behind him, Lucius Malfoy and his Son walked in, both bowing before sitting across from Snape. Bellatrix was next, being helped to her seat by her sister Narcissa. It would appear that one so accomplished in the casting of the Curciatus curse isn't so immune. Even now, five days later, she still has yet to regain full use of her limbs. One by one the remaining death eaters filed in, but it would be a while yet before they all arrive.

Perhaps now is a good time to do some recon…

Slipping into his mind, he found the barrier he uses to block Potter from his mind and removes it, sending a stream of consciousness into his nemesis.

He was standing in a building, surrounded by the same people that he'd seen in Bellatrix's memories as the people who thwarted them. The mudblood granger was also there, being held by the veela.

"So, that was just for going to Hogwarts? What about Laxus?" Potter says, staring at the old man in front of him.

"That's right. For Laxus." The old man answers, Lifting his hand and conjuring light into them.

Two of the people around the room yelled but he would not be stopped.

"Fairy Law!"

The light expanded outward, and the moment it touched the boy, intense pain rippled through their body as the connection was shattered. But this didn't stop the pain.

The death eaters watched in horror as their lord started screaming and convulsing in his throne, his limbs flailing wildly in all directions as though being tortured. Finally, almost ten minutes after it started, he sunk into his chair, unmoving.

"Master!" Bellatrix shouts, attempting to rise from her chair. She fell forward, but still tried to crawl toward her lord. Around her some death eaters fled, while a few loyal ones like her ran to his aid. Others sat in shock, unsure what to do.

Snape was the first to his side, placing two fingers at his neck. "He's alive!" He shouts, calming some of the pandemonium, "I have some potions that may aid him. All of you, watch him!" he orders as he turns from the room.

'This couldn't be…' he thought calmly thanks to years of Occlumency training, 'Could Potter's scar have been…?'

He'd done much research on Horcruxs after Dumbledore told him the story of Potter's scar. Everything from how to destroy them to what effects destroying them can have. The differences between destroying a horcruxs and reabsorbing it. All of these things he'd searched in the hope of saving Lily's son. The research had come up fruitless, and he lamented the fact that Lily's son must die.

Now though, it could be different. When a horcrux is reabsorbed by the original soul, it often causes intense pain, while also repairing some of the damage caused when that horcruxs was created. He was likely the only death eater who noticed the dark lord's eyes and nose had changed, more like how they'd been years ago.

It was a theory in an ancient journal written by Herpo the foul that if the maker of a horcruxs was in contact with the horcruxs when it was destroyed, the soul would be reabsorbed. It was impossible for him to test at the time, as there was no safe way to hold a horcrux and still destroy it, but if the dark lord were to be utilizing the link when it was destroyed, could the dark lord have removed that soul fragment? And did potter survive?

So many things need to be answered, but for now, he must keep up his facade. One thing was certain though. The time was approaching when he and potter would be forced to have a little chat.

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione yells, nearly breaking Gabrielle's arm to get away. She was right beside her, rushing to his aid. Erza and Mira were both accosting the old man, demanding to know what he was thinking.

"It was for the best." He says calmly.

"How could this-"Hermione starts before she notices something on Harry's forehead. It looked almost as if his scar was bleeding.

"The Horcrux In his scar was an enemy of Fairy Tail." Makarov growls, "He will be fine when he wakes, of that I assure you."

"So, you used it to…" gabby gasps, "That's right! Fairy law cannot hurt anything that its castor sees as a friend. It won't discriminate between person or soul, even if they're in the same body. Harry was your friend, but Voldemort is an enemy. So, only Voldemort was hurt. Harry felt the pain of it being removed, but that's all."

"And that was for Laxus." He sighs, "Even if he doesn't make it, he was willing to give his life to save Harry, and I would be doing him an injustice by allowing that soul to remain."

"You do not need to worry, sixth." A voice said from the top of the stairs, "Laxus will be fine."

Everyone but Hermione turned to the voice, "Master Mavis!" Makarov gasps, "What do you mean?"

"I am the guardian of this guild and everyone in it." She smiles, "My power is that of Tenrou Tree. By withdrawing that power from all of you for the last two days, I've been able to keep Laxus stable while his body recovered. He should wake some time tomorrow."

"Mavis?" Hermione asks, looking around in surprise as Makarov breaks down into tears, "What's going on? Who is he talking to?"

"Whoops." She chuckles, jumping from the second floor and landing gracefully in front of her. Placing a hand on her shoulder, a small Fairy Tail mark appears under it, "Hello, Miss Granger. My name is Mavis Vermillion."

Even after seven years in the magical world, something can still surprise her as Hermione jumps back, "Where did you come from?"

Mavis laughs wildly along with many others in the guild at Hermione antics before answering, "I've always been here. However, only those with the Fairy Tail mark can see me."

"Then how can I?" Hermione asks.

"Because I just gave it to you." She smiles brightly, "It isn't the same as the full mark like the others, who can give away the secret or respond to help requests, but it will let you see and hear me. As for why The Sixth is crying, it's because I told him that Laxus would be fine."

"Sixth?" She asks in confusion.

"The sixth guild master." Gabrielle explains, "He's also the third master, but they kind of disappeared for a couple of years and Macao became the fourth. After that, Gildarts became Fifth after he got back, but all he did was reinstate Laxus, who had been exiled and then give the position back to Master Makarov, so he's both Third and Sixth."

"What about the first and Second?" Hermione says, her usual inquisitive nature getting the better of her.

"Well, Purehito was the second, but he's been disowned." Makarov nods, "He created a guild and tried to kill most of the people in his room."

"As for the first, that would be me." Mavis smiles.

"Wow…" she laughs, "So, Harry and Laxus will both be alright? That's great!"

"Yes, it is." Makarov sighs in relief, "You have my thanks, First."

"Think nothing of it. You've dedicated your life to the guild, and you made it prosper. This is the least I could do. All I ask is that you make us the best guild again."

"I will.' He promises, "It'll take time, but Fairy Tail will return to its former glory."

"It doesn't have to!' Romeo says from a nearby table, 'The Grand magic Games are coming up!"

"Romeo, No!" Macao yells. "You know what happened last time."

"Last time, you were our strongest member." He smirks, "Now, we've got the whole crew from Tenrou Island, plus Laxus."

"Hold on, fourth." Makarov smiles at the youngest member, "So, what exactly is the Grand Magic Games, since your father probably wouldn't tell me."

"It's a competition between guilds! The winner is the best guild in the world!" Romeo laughs, "We entered a few years ago, but without you guys, we got creamed."

"Is that right?' Makarov says thoughtfully, "So the other guilds haven't gotten any weaker…."

"Did I mention that the winning guild gets thirty million galleons?" Romeo smirks.

"Fairy Tail! We're entering!" Makarov yells immediately, and was met with mixed reactions. The guild members who were there the whole time looked rather crestfallen, while the Tenrou team plus a few others (Namely Romeo and Gabrielle) cheered for it.

"How do you expect to win?" Macao glares at his son, "Lamia, Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth have been spending the last seven years training. How exactly are you going to beat them?"

"How long do we have?" Natsu says confidently, punching his hand.

"Three months." He answers.

"Plenty of time." Erza nods, "Natsu, Grey, Lucy, you three are with me."

"Aye, sir!" the three mages cheer, while the rest split into separate teams. Gajeel and Panther lily disappeared less than an hour later, while Mirajane, her siblings, and Cana were gone that evening. The thunder God Tribe decided to wait for Laxus to wake.

* * *

Harry's eyes open slowly until he realizes that for the first time since Voldemort returned, he felt nothing. No pain, no tingle, almost as if it never even existed. Slowly, he ran a finger along his forehead, and gasps when he feels the place where for eighteen years he'd had a scar, now, it was scabbed over as if it were a fresh cut.

"You're finally awake?" Porlyusica growls, "Goodness, you weren't even gone for half an hour before you came back with your forehead bleeding. Well, get lost!"

Not about to risk making an enemy of her, he prepares to leave when another voice stops him.

"That doesn't apply to me, does it?"

Harry neck snaps to the side and he breaks out into a smile at Laxus, who despite looking a little tried, was smirking back.

"No it does not." She says firmly, "Harry, get the old man for me. I've got to check this fool."

Nodding, Harry ran out of the room. The moment he steps outside, he there was more cheering, which he stopped by loudly shouting, "LAXUS IS AWAKE!" He barely has time to move before Makarov races past him and into the infirmary. He walks down the steps as the talk of the guild turns to the now awake Laxus, and goes to the bar counter, where instead of the usual Mira there was only Kinana.

"Where is everyone?" Harry asks as she pours him a butterbeer.

"Training." Gabby smirks from next to him, "Yesterday, the master decided that we'd be taking part in the Grand Magic Games, so everyone left to train. I'll be leaving too in a couple of days. Hermione sends her best, by the way. Apparently, she's let her paperwork pile up for the last couple of days, so she had to leave."

"What's the-"he starts before the girl on the other side answered the question for him, "The Grand magic Games are a competition held to determine the number one guild. Right now, we're dead last, but that will change before long."

"You were the one I saw next to Laxus' bed yesterday." He smiles, "I don't think we've met before. I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"I'm Mavis Vermillion, Fairy Tail's first guild master." She nods, shaking his hand, "AS for why we haven't met, I'm dead, so most people hadn't met me before yesterday."

"You're dead?" Harry gasps.

"Well, of course. I'm the first master, and we're currently on the sixth, so it's been a long time." She shrugs like it was a reasonable conclusion, "So, are you going to be training for the Grand magic games too?"

"I doubt it. I haven't really got the strength." He sighs.

"You froze Fiendfyre solid." Wendy smiles, "You're plenty strong."

"Speaking of, I've got a bone to pick with you about that!" Natsu grumbles, "I wanted to eat those!"

"Well, sorry." Harry smirks, "Better luck next time?"

Natsu roars and prepares to attack him before getting hit by a bolt of lightning.

"Looks like you're finally acting like a real Fairy Tail!" Laxus laughs, "You aren't a member of this guild until you start you first fight."

"Laxus!" Natsu yells, jumping towards the injured man, "Fight me!"

Even injured, Laxus punches him to the ground and drops half a dozen more lightning bolts on him.

"I don't need my Lacrima to kick your ass." He smirks, walking calmly down the steps, "Harry, Gabby, How are you?"

"Fine." They answer.

"Thanks for everything." Harry smiles.

"Don't worry about it. That lacrima served me well, but you'll need it more than me." He says after ordering a firewhiskey, "That said, Harry, you still need to keep up your training and since I've got to train for the games, you're coming with me and the Thunder God tribe. Any questions? Good, we leave tomorrow." He says without waiting for a response.

"Should you be training after you just got out of the hospital?" Kinana asks, handing him his drink.

"Probably not, but I've got three months to train, so time isn't exactly something we've got. I'll take it easy and Help Harry, and then maybe I'll start my own. Besides, if he can learn to control that lacrima, he'll be ready for the games himself."

"You want to put Harry in the games?" Alzack gasps, "Isn't that a bit crazy?"

"We're fairy tail!" Laxus laughs, "crazy is normal, remember? If he's got the power to win, I'm not about to stop him, and neither should you at that point since he'll have passed you a ways back."

"Fair enough!" Makarov chuckles, climbing onto the bar counter, "Alright, listen up, you lot! We're about to start the party for both Laxus and Harry's recovery! Keep the fighting to a minimum until the required hour has passed!"

"Required hour?" Harry grins at gabby.

"Since every party eventually turns to a brawl, the master made a rule that until an hour has passed, no brawling." She answers sadly, "Too bad. I really wanted to fight you…"

"Are you sure you're not Natsu?" He smirks, as Kinana passes out drinks in all directions and the party gets started.

Ninety minutes later, all hell broke loose. No one quite knows who threw the first punch, but one moment Harry was laughing with Wendy, the next he was underneath Nob. By the time he'd gotten to his feet, the whole guild was embroiled in a war. Even Laxus was getting in on it, tossing a few balls of lightning at Erza.

Out of the corner of his eye, he notices a wave of pale blue fire coming at him, and ducks. Turning towards the source, he sees gabby dodging a punch from Juvia.

"I told you I wanted to fight." She grins as she sends a ball of fire at him.

Grinning back, he closes his eyes for a second, "Ice Dragon's Roar!" the icy breath stopped the flames cold, and forced the nimble vela to jump over to the next table. Macao and Wakaba weren't as lucky and both were frozen.

"Azure tempest!" Gabrielle yells, and a twisting ball of flames roared out of her hand towards him.

Ducking it, he places a hand on the ground, "Ice Dragon's Frozen Field!" the ice covers the entire guild hall, even creeping up the walls until the room was incased in ice. "Spikes!" three spikes shot out of the icy floor surrounding her, and forcing her to move towards him, "Ice Dragon's Frozen Fist!" the fist connects with the side of her face and sends her flying into Erza.

The entire guild was stunned into silence as their newest member just floored erza. Only Laxus and Makarov laughed wildly until Erza stood up and requiped to her Ice Empress Armor.

"You made a mistake, Harry." She smiles evilly, "you really shouldn't have done that."

Every eye was on Harry, who smirks, "I didn't know that I wasn't supposed to attack you. OR maybe you should've ducked?"

"Is he taunting Erza?" Reedus asks, shaking either from fear or cold.

Erza growls and slides towards him, holding a pale blue club that came with her armor.

"Ice Dragon's Caltrops." He smirks as ice sharpens along her path, forcing her to jump to avoid them. As she raised her club to strike him, he leaned back and focuses all his power into a roar.

Those outside the fight noticed immediately that Harry grew slightly bigger and his skin took on a scale like property, but only three people really knew what was happening.

"Dragon Force…." Makarov gasps.

"The kid's learning quick." Laxus smiles after cracking two other members head together.

"To activate it of his own accord…" Mavis says from her preach.

"Ice Dragon's roar!" Harry bellows and looses the attack. Mixed in with the pale blue ice were streaks of green lightning, which Erza had no way of defending against. The attack hit dead on and Erza smashed through the ceiling. Harry promptly collapses, struggling to catch his breath after that last attack.

The first person to regain their voice was grey.

"Holy Shit. Did he just beat Erza?"

Makarov smiled as he stood on the counter and announced, "Erza vs. Harry, Harry wins! "

"Way to go, Kid!" Laxus roars as the rest of the guild either cheer or stare in amazement.

Harry chuckles and climbs to his feet, not slipping on the ice. With the fight ended in no small part due to the fact that people couldn't get up, Harry places a hand on the ground and the ice recedes.

"I can't believe you just beat Erza!" Natsu laughs, "You've got to tell me how it feels!"

"Give him a chance to catch his breath, Flame for brains." Grey says, hitting him on the back of his head.

"I thought that would happen." Mavis nods from next to Makarov, "I heard rumors about an ice dragon just after I started the guild. They were said to be almost unbeatable on their own territory."

At that moment, the door to the guild blew open and an angry looking Erza limped into the room, glaring at Harry.

"You!" she points, "I want a rematch!"

"Maybe some other time." Harry chuckles, "I'd love to, but I'm barely able to stand right now, and you don't look any better."

"Fine." She mumbles, "Right before the magic games."

"After we've both finished our training." Harry nods.

"Yeah, maybe then you won't need to win by a fluke." Macao smirks.

"You do realize that if he could beat Erza by a fluke, he could still beat you easily." Laxus says just a little too loudly.

"What did I miss?" Gabby says after regaining consciousness a few minutes later.

"Harry beat Erza." Natsu says enviously.

"I got lucky." He shrugs, sipping his butterbeer.

"Luck is just as much a skill as fighting." Erza says proudly, "Even if you got lucky, you did beat me."

Nodding, harry rose, "I'll be back in a little bit. There's someplace I need to go."

"Where?" Gabby asks sitting in his now vacant seat.

"My old home." He answers, turning and disappearing.

* * *

Harry reappears on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Looking fondly at the castle, he turned and trudged into the forest. Everything was completely different than it had been in that memory. The paths were over grown and he was attacked by wolves half way in. luckily, they prove as easy to defeat as they had been before, and he continued further into the forest.

Eventually, he made it into the clearing. It, if nothing else, remained unchanged. White snow covering everything, even now, as if Glacius were still here. Climbing up the mountain, he was surprised at how easily he remembered it. He could've just walked this same path the day before. At the top of the long path was the cave.

Taking a deep breath, he walked in. IT was the same as it had been. Leaves and straw that Glacius had brought him for his bed lay untouched by the ravages of time, and the fire burned just as it always had in the center. Only one thing was different. In the back of the room, in the exact place where Glacius had often lay was a single piece of ice. It was small, but in the firelight, the small letters were clearly legible.

_Harry, _

_I have no idea how long it will be until you read this, though I'm sure you will someday. After everything that has happened, know that I did not leave because I wasn't proud of you. On the contrary, I've never been more proud. I left because I must and because I truly felt you were ready to move on. A human shouldn't be raised only by a dragon. You need people to teach you, to help you grow._

_This isn't goodbye. You are, and will always be a child of the ice dragon, and one day, we will meet again. _

_Until then,_

_Glacius_

"Dad…" he mutters as the ice breaks, finally having fulfilled its purpose.

He was right. It was time to move on. With his friends and his family. "Ice dragon's knife." He mutters and the ice covers his hand. Slowly, he began craving a message into the wall. He didn't have the power to create unmeltable ice, and he would have time once he'd left. With his message complete, he stepped outside the cave and disapparates with a crack.

* * *

The next morning, six members of Fairy Tail walked away from the guild hall. At the front, though still weak compared to his normal self, Laxus none the less led the mages out of magnolia. Behind him, Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen walked proudly, happy to finally have their leader back. Bring up the rear, Harry and Gabby, who would be training with Evergreen, prepared themselves for the hardest training of their lives.

* * *

Next chapter is the start of the grand magic games. It'll be up a bit later.


	7. The Sky Labyrinth

The very beginning of the GMG, starring our favorite guild. Enjoy!

* * *

Lumen Histoire Chapter 7

The six walk along the path to Crocus following three months of hard training. Overall, none of them looked any different, but by the end, both Harry and Gabby were able to match the Thunder God tribe. It was anything but easy, but With Laxus' help, Harry managed to more or less master his lightning Dragon Lacrima. This came with a perk that Laxus never expected. For whatever reason, he could control when he entered dragon force.

In the distance, they get their first glimpse of the city. Towering in the back was a castle, and just in front of it was a large stadium, even larger than the Quidditch World Cup stadium. Surrounding those two were large building, some were clearly in from a distance hotel or shops, while others looked like they might have been guild Headquarters. The city seemed to be in good spirits, as they were setting off fireworks this evening.

"So this is Crocus." Freed says as they pass the city gates.

"Yeah." Laxus answers, "It isn't always so festive, probably just for the tournament. The last time I was here, the Magic council was chewing me out for one reason or another."

"Laxus!" Someone yells from behind them, and they turn to them.

"Levy?" Freed asks the blue haired mage, "What's wrong?"

"Thank god you made it." She smiles, "The master needs you and Gabrielle over at one of the other hotels."

"Got it." He nods, "Are Natsu and the others there too?"

"I don't think so. Lucy was with them, and she's at a hotel around the corner." She answers, "The master wouldn't answer me when I asked why we were at different hotels."

"Well, let's go." He smirks, than turns to Harry, 'Go check on Natsu and the others. You and Erza still need to have that rematch, don't you?"

"I guess we do." Harry shrugs, "Take care." He adds to gabby.

"You too." She smiles back.

"They are in room forty eight, in the Grand Magic hotel." Levy says as she leads the thunder god tribe plus gabby make down the road just behind them.

Harry turns away and keeps walking, making a left at the next turn. Less than five minutes later, he stops at the Grand Magic hotel, and takes the magic elevator to the fourth floor. Knocking on room forty eight, the door opens to an angry Looking Erza.

"Harry?" She asks, "What are you doing here? When did you get back?"

"Yes, Laxus thought we might want to get our battle out of the way, and about an hour ago." He answers in order, "So, what's going on with you?"

"The rules said that all teams had to be in their hotel room at midnight. I'm still waiting for the others. We've only got three hours left and they're nowhere to be found." She explains, motioning him in, "So unfortunately we'll have to wait until tomorrow for that fight. A shame. I was looking forward to it."

"Well, such is life." Harry shrugs, "Do you want me to go looking for them?"

"No need. They'll be here before long." She sighs, "Maybe closer to the time, but three hours is more than enough time to get back. In the meantime, why not relax? I'm sure you must be tired after three months of training with Laxus."

"That would be nice. He was real slave driver. You'd never guess that he nearly died just before we left." He chuckles, sitting in the surprisingly comfortable chair.

"Want to play cards while we wait?" She asks, pulling out a deck, "It's been rather boring sitting here and waiting since ten o'clock this morning."

"Sounds good. I've been walking almost none stop for three days. I could use a nice chance to unwind." He smirks as Erza deals him a starting hand.

AS it turns out, 'cards' was Ezra's way of crushing him when they didn't have time to fight. Every hand was an all-out war, and six times he had to repair the table with his wand because she slammed her card down too hard. Around eleven thirty, the door opens and Natsu, Grey, and Lucy walked in, followed closely by happy.

"Where have you been!?" Erza growls, breaking the table once again.

Grey mutters something incoherent about a dinner, while Lucy tries to make some excuse about how it wasn't her fault. Natsu just roars about how he's going to beat someone until Erza shuts him up with an armored fist to the head.

"Where's Wendy?" She asks at quarter of midnight.

"We haven't seen her since this morning." Lucy sighs, "You don't think that she could've gotten into trouble, do you?"

Somehow, Harry could just see Lucy's demented thoughts of Wendy taking over the town with Carla in a suit. "I'll go find her." Harry says, exiting the room. At the lobby, he's met by Elfman and Lisanna.

"Harry! Good to see that Laxus made a **Man** out of you!" Elfman smiles, "So, where are you going?"

"Wendy's missing and she's supposed to be in the room by midnight, so Erza sent me to find her." Harry explains, trying to run past them.

Elfman hands him the box of cola, and placed Lisanna's bag of food on top, "We'll go find her. You head back up." Lisanna says calmly, "Laxus must have worked you pretty hard, so relax for a little while. We'll find her, I promise."

"Alright then." Harry sighs, "Good luck."

Struggling with the heavy box, he managed to get back to the room, "Lisanna and Elfman are out looking for her. With the two of them, they'll find her faster than I would on my own."

"Good." Erza nods, "Let's just hope that she makes it in time."

"Well, Elfman brought snacks, so enjoy." He says, placing the heavy box on the floor. At that moment, the clock strikes twelve.

"To all the guilds here for the Grand Magic Games, Good Morning!" A voice yells loudly from outside. All five of them rush to the window.

In the center of town, on a floating platform that was illuminated by lights from a nearby building, was a man with a pumpkin head. 'Maybe minister Fudge…' Harry thought with a chuckle before the pumpkin man continues.

"In order to reduce the remaining teams down from one hundred and thirteen to eight, we will now begin the preliminary event!"

"No one said anything about a preliminary event!" Grey yells while Natsu just yells about wanting to eat the pumpkin man, who continues explaining.

"Every Year, more and more guilds come, which is a sign this event was being taken too lightly, thus, this year, we will be reducing the number of guilds taking part to eight. The rules are simple."

The ground starts shaking as the room, and likely the entire hotel rockets into the sky. The cola that Elfman gave them nearly shattered into a big mess until Erza grabs it with one hand. Across the town, many other building were also raised, likely one for each guild, "So that's why you had to be back by midnight. No one can get back into the hotels now." Harry mutters, "What do we do?"

"Each of your lodging is your team's starting line. You must make it to the goal at the center before any of the other teams. Only the first eight teams can continue on, so you want to be as quick as possible. There are no restrictions on magic, so don't hold back, but we take no responsibility if anyone loses there life within the labyrinth!" The pumpkin man says cheerfully.

At that moment, stairs started building themselves from their window to a massive steel structure in the sky.

"You must be one of the first team to make it to the center, but if any of your team mates falls to proceed, you still lose. As of now, the preliminary event 'Sky Labyrinth' has begun!" With his speech finished, the pumpkin man disappears.

"Let's hurry." Natsu says as nearby guilds already start rushing the labyrinth.

"Wait. We have a problem." Erza sighs, "He said that all of our members need to make it to the center, but Wendy isn't here."

"I'll go." Harry says, climbing onto the stairs, "Let's go before we lose." Nodding the others follow him up to the entrance to the labyrinth.

As soon as they passed, the door shut itself, leaving them trapped inside the maze. They keep walking straight for as long as possible when another guild gets in their way.

"Get lost." Erza growls, requiping to her Purgatory armor and slicing the wall behind them in half. The enemy guild fled with all speed as Erza debated which direction to go.

"Ice Dragon's Frozen Field." Harry says, channeling his magic throughout the structure. Over the last three months, he'd improved it significantly, and within minutes he'd covered the entire labyrinth in ice. "Follow me." He instructs, "The center is this way."

"How do you know?' Lucy asks, barely able to keep her balance.

"I can tell everything that's going on within my field. I can tell you the location of every guild and more importantly, I can map out this maze like the back of my hand." Harry smirks, "right now, there aren't any guilds even close to the center, but that's no excuse not to hurry."

"Good plan, lead the way." Grey nods, the only person besides himself that isn't having any trouble standing.

As they approached the end, Harry sighs, "Well, someone else made it first. But we'll be a close second." A minute later, they arrive at the goal, where the pumpkin man claps.

"Well done, you've taken spot number two!"

"Great." Harry says, removing the ice, "Maybe now I can get some rest." The moment the ice was gone, the rest of the labyrinth spins randomly, "Did I do that?" he grins.

"The labyrinth is supposed to spin like that, but it couldn't with your ice blocking the way." He smirks, "Too bad for the others, but you've got your place. Take this elevator down, and your hotel room will be ready for you."

"Who beat us?" Natsu asks.

"I can't tell you. You'll have to wait till tomorrow." He shrugs, and they all grumble as they enter the elevator.

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Erza asks, entering the waiting room wearing her new outfit that the master picked for them.

"I'm ready." Natsu smirks, ready for a fight.

"I like the uniforms." Grey answers, "It's a nice touch."

"Then try keeping yours on." Lucy sighs as grey struggles to find his shirt.

"I'm glad that the master had something in my size." Harry shudders as he remembers the little dress he'd gotten for Wendy, "Has anyone seen Wendy?"

Erza nods sadly, "She's upset. She thinks that she was too weak to compete like this and nothing any of us say will convince her otherwise."

"Remind me once we're done here to track down whoever did this to Wendy and make them wish they'd never been born." Natsu growls.

"Join the club, flame for brains." Grey replies, "I think master's already planning an all-out war over this."

"That's to be expected. They should've known better." Erza nods, "we'll avenge her, no doubt about that. They made an enemy of the wrong guild."

"Fairy tail?" one of the workers asked from the doorway, "You'll be enter second to last, to wait for them to announce the third place team before you leave."

"Alright." They nod.

All five turn their attention to the monitor in the waiting room.

* * *

"Hello master Makarov." Hermione smiles as she sits next to the other members of Fairy Tail.

"Hello Hermione. How is the school year going so far?" he asks kindly as the other spectators file into their seats.

"Quite well, actually. Since I've finished all the paperwork I had and it's a weekend, Professor McGonagall said that I could come watch the games." She replies.

"Well, you'll be in for quite the treat." He chuckles.

"Have you heard from Harry?" She asks.

"Actually, yes. He returned yesterday." He answers, not saying any more than that.

Ten minutes later, after everyone was seated, the announcer took the stage, "Welcome to the Grand Magic Games! Following the preliminaries last night, over one hundred teams were eliminated in favor of eight of our finest! First off, in eighth place, the Hounds of Hell's Army, Quarto Cerberus!"

The crowd generally cheered as the five men stepped out of the gate and stood in the center of the arena. Two of them had there cloaks drawn up, but the other three were big guys, with muscles probably bigger than Elfman's. Once it had quieted, the next team was called.

"In seventh place, is the all-Female guild, Mermaid Heel!"

Five ladies walked calmly to the field with more than a few cat calls of wolf whistles mixed in with the cheers. One of them was a surprise.

"Is that… Susan bones?" Hermione gasps.

"What was that?" Lisanna asks.

"The girl with the long red hair. She was in mine and Harry's year at Hogwarts." She tells them.

"So, Harry isn't the only one to join a guild?" Makarov smiles, "Well, it'll be interesting to see how they stand up to us.

Once the longer cheers ended, he continued.

"Sixth Place, the lovely hosts of the Blue Pegasus Guild!"

Three handsome men walked in, followed by one ugly one and a dude in a bunny suit. There were more than a few confused mutters around the arena, but eventually, they ended.

"Fifth Place, Home to one of the ten wizard saints, Lamia Scale!"

Now, there was some really cheering. Makarov himself looked worried, "Lamia are going to be dangerous. Jura was one of the ten wizard saints seven years ago, and I seriously doubt that he's gotten any weaker."

"Can we win?" she asks as the cheering continued.

"Depends. I think Only Laxus or Gildarts could really compete with him, though Erza or Mira might have a chance."

"Speaking of, where is Mira?" Lisanna asks from his other side, "I haven't seen her since last night.

Makarov flashed the tiniest of smiles, but didn't answer as the announcements rolled on.

"In fourth place, a complete shocker! A newbie guild that just made a name for itself, Raven Tail!"

"WHAT?" the master shouts, drawing the attention of the crowd, "What's a dark guild doing here?"

Following some muttering in the crowd, the announcers continue, "Raven tail did exist seven years ago, but has recently obtained government approval. Thus, they are not a dark guild anymore."

Makarov sits down, looking rather angry at the whole thing, but kept quiet nonetheless as the crowd cheers politely.

"Third place, the top guild in the world! Sabertooth!"

Now there were both cheers and gasps. Makarovs smile widened five people walked out of the arena, and into the center. One was a bulking man who looked like he would fit right in with Quarto Cerberus; next to him was a man in a fancy hat and wearing a mask around his eyes. On his other side was a woman dressed entirely in a feathery white dress.

Ahead of them where two young men. One with spiky blond hair and a grey vest, the other with short black hair and black cloak, with a sword tucked into his waist.

"Well, that solves that." Makarov laughs, "Looks like we came out on top."

"The surprises never cease! In second place, the dead last guild of losers, FAIRY TAIL!"

The entire guild cheered even as the others booed. Still, the cheers won out in sheer volume as Erza lead the team out. On either side of her were Grey and Natsu, and beside them was Lucy and…

"Harry!?" Hermione gasps, "Why is he…?"

"There was a little incident last night before the preliminary event. Natsu's team was one man short and Harry happened to be there." Makarov smirks.

"He also lead the team to victory." A voice says from Hermione's other side.

"Master Mavis?" They all gasp. Even the teams on the field noticed, gasping at the blond haired guild master as well.

"What?" she glares, "You didn't expect me to miss something like this, did you? I want to see you make good on your promise."

"Looks like the master was wrong though." Lisanna sighs, "I wonder who won first…"

"And the first place winner is… This shouldn't be possible! It's a one two finish with first place being FAIRY TAIL!"

"WHAT?" Everyone in the stadium shouts as five more fairy tail mages walk proudly to the center.

At the head was Gajeel, smirking triumphantly. To his sides, Gabrielle and Mirajane smile brightly at the world, though Mira's silently promised a painful death to anyone that booed her. At the far ends, Laxus and a masked man that Harry had never seen stood stoically.

"Now, hold on!" Someone shouted in the stands, "Why do they get two teams!?"

"The rules were revised for this year, and state that any guild may have up to two teams. Many other guilds did so as well; however, fairy tail was the only one that managed to pass through the labyrinth with both teams. This is as much a weakness as anything, as they might still be forced to fight one another." The announcers explain, "And those are your eight teams!"

The pumpkin man from last night walked back out to the field, "Now, I'll explain the basic rules. Each day will have a competition and a Battle portion. The battles will be decided by the event organizers, while each team will choose which member will participate in the competition. The details of the competition will not be made clear until after the members are already picked. So, each guild will now pick a member to compete in 'Hidden'!"

"I'm going!" a man from Quarto Cerberus yells, stepping forward as his other members cheer.

"Quarto Cerberus has chosen Yeager!"

"Kagura, I'll go." Susan smiles as she steps forward.

"Susan Bones for Mermaid Heel."

"Go, Narpuding." The masked man from Raven tail says calmly as the fat man walked forward.

"I've got this." The short blond from blue Pegasus smiles.

"Narpuding from Raven tail and Eve from Blue Pegasus!"

"I'll go." The man in the hat says as he walks forward.

"They've chosen! The singing bard of the Red Moon! Rufus! From Sabertooth!"

"Yuuka should go." The little girl from lamia says happily.

"Fine." One of the others sighs.

"Yuuka of Lamia Scale! Now, only Fairy Tail left!"

"I'll go." Harry grins, "I'm curious just what Susan can do."

"Me too." Gabby smirks, "Besides which, I still owe you for before we left to go training."

"Fairy Tail B has Chosen Gabrielle Delacour, and Fairy Tail A is sending, the Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter!"

"Great." Harry groans, "I can't seem to get away from all these damn titles."

"All other competitor will have to leave the area, so that 'Hidden' can begin!"

* * *

Harry has entered the games! i wonder what kind of impact having another dragon slayer will have. And what kind of magic could Susan Bones possess?


	8. The First Day of the Games

Lumen Histoire Chapter 8

The first day of the Grand Magic Games! Enjoy!

* * *

When the eight contestants were the only ones on the field, the pumpkin man explains, "The first event is called 'Hidden'! Each guild has selected a mage to compete. The objective of the game is to find an opposing mage and hit them. Scoring a hit will earn your guild a point, and taking a hit will lose a point. There aren't any restrictions on magic, so do what you like."

'Well that doesn't seem too difficult.' Harry thinks as the field glows gold. From out of nowhere, an entire city rises up and separates all of the competitors. Just as he starts to consider his options, something impossible happens. Surrounding him on all sides are dozens of copies of all the others.

"Also, the field will be covered in duplicates of the participants. Attacking a duplicate will lead to a point deduction and the participant will be taken out of the contest for ten seconds. The game will continue for thirty minutes, and the most points wins!"

"So that's it." Harry sighs, "It isn't as simple as finding them. You have to determine whether they are real or a fake."

His months of training with Laxus, and thereby being constantly under attack kicked in and he ducked on instinct, landing a clean uppercut on the fat form of Narpuding.

"Fairy Tail A scores first!" the announcer yells as Fairy tail goes wild. Harry glances over to where he'd hit him to, but he was gone. Cursing at himself for letting him get away, Harry begins walking the streets, trying his hardest to blend in with the crowd. As he moves, he considers his options. 'I could use the frozen field, but that would reveal my magic, which Laxus said was best kept secret. On the other hand, I could just use the lightning dragon magic as my trump card.'

Stepping into the alley and away from the clones, he kneelt and places his hand on the ground, "Ice Dragon's Frozen Field!" the ice quickly encompasses the entire field and he can help but smirk. It was all too easy. Since the copies were only illusions, they didn't have any weight, which means they don't appear on his field. He could easily track down the others.

A mass of groans from the stands told him that at least one competitor had slid on his ice and hit a copy. Chuckling, he climbed up to top of the tallest building and to his surprise, found that he wasn't alone.

"Hello, Mr. Potter." Rufus smiles, "Memory-Make: karma of a Burning Land." Placing a hand on the ground, fire erupts towards Harry, who jumps out of the way.

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" He roars and the flames freeze solid and pass straight through the Sabertooth mage.

"Interesting. So you're a dragon slayer. First generation too, since you haven't entered dragon force." Rufus remarks sadly, "too bad. This might have been challenging." Jumping to the top of the skyscraper, he laughs, "This challenge is too simple. I remember perfectly… yours footsteps, your magical Signature, ever single move you've made. Memory-Make: Into a Night of Falling Stars!"

A ball of magic flew into the air, splitting into seven different beams, each flying someplace different. One went straight for Harry, who reflected it at the last second with an ice shield. 'It was unlikely that anyone else managed to block it.' Harry thought as he saw Sabertooth's score increase, 'I barely had time to and that was only because I was right here.' To his surprise, He only scored five points, which means someone else blocked it.

"Oh? I'm impressed. Maybe you can challenge me." he grins as Narpuding flies through the place where he'd just been standing, only to get shot in the back by his magic, "Show me what you can do, o chosen one…" he bows mockingly.

Placing a hand on the frozen ground, he smirks, "Spikes!" all across the field, spikes shot out from underneath the competitors and Harry also gained five points. Naturally, Rufus dodged easily, but Harry was surprised that someone else did, and judging from the scores, it was Gabby.

"Well done. You've matched my score." He says with a smirk, "But I wonder… just who would win in a fight…"

"I've beaten a monster more terrifying then you before I went through three months of hellish training." Harry laughs, "This should be easy."

"Memory-Make: Prometheus; Flames of the Gods!" Rufus sneers and a massive fireball roared from his hand.

"Ice Dragon's Wing attack!" He roars, slicing the fireball in half with two identical streams of ice, which pass right through where he had been. Expecting this, Harry places a hand on the ice, "Arrows!"

Twenty arrows of ice shot out of the ground, piercing the air. After a moment of nothing, Rufus falls from that same place and hits the ground.

"Am I actually seeing this?" The announcers gasp, "Rufus is down!"

The crowd was stunned into silence as the crowd favorite was brought down by the laughing stock of the magical world seemingly without any effort. Harry was so caught up in the victory; he stopped paying attention for just a moment.

"I've got you!"

"Azure Wave!"

Harry turns just as Narpuding goes flying complements of Fairy Tail's little princess.

"The game isn't over just because you beat Rufus." She grins, "Get your act together, or I might just take your lead."

Glancing over at where Narpuding had been, he smirks, "The next time he comes after us, let's clobber him into the ground."

"Works for me." She laughs. Two minutes later, he tries to attack from the side, which Harry sees coming and plants an ice dragon frozen fist into his skull, then grabs him and chucks him at gabby, who happily fixes the chill with a burn, earning both fairy tail's a point.

After fifteen more minutes of Harry and gabby splitting the points for anyone stupid enough to attack them (With the occasional sneak attack against the other, but that's to be expected from fairy tail) the games was over.

"With Hidden over, we will now display the scores for the first half of the day!" the announcer pumpkin cheers as the scores are displayed on the screen.

Fairy Tail A Ten points

Fairy Tail B Eight points

Sabertooth Six points

Raven Tail Four points

Lamia Scale Three Points

Blue Pegasus Two points

Mermaid Heel One point

Quarto Cerberus Zero points

Some of the crowd boos, though that is easily drowned out by the roaring cheers from the Fairy Tail section. It takes nearly five minutes just to regain control to continue.

"The first battle will be between Fairy Tail A's Lucy Heartfilla and Raven Tail's Flare Corona." The announcer calls from the center of the now empty field. The crowd cheers as the two of them step into the arena.

"These two guilds have been embroiled in a feud that has spanned over ten years, ever since Raven Tail's guild master, Ivan was expelled from Fairy Tail. Now, that feud has been taken to the center stage of the Grand Magic Games!"

"Kick her ass, Lucy!" Makarov yells, "Show that bratty son of mine what a real mage can do!"

"Show no mercy, Flare!" Ivan calls from the opposite side of the stadium, "Show them the might of Raven Tail!"

"Both sides are ready, let the battle begin!"

* * *

"Open, gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!" Lucy shouts, as the gate opens behind her. The cow man grabs his ax and slams it into the ground where flare had been not five seconds earlier.

"Open gate of the Scorpion: Scorpio!" Lucy yells as the scorpion man appears beside her and launches a massive sandstorm at her opponent, blasting her backwards, though she blocked the worst of it with a shield of hair.

"You think that you're tough, Blondie?" Flare mocks, sending her hair like spears at Lucy. Taurus steps between them and blocks the attack with his ax as Scorpio sends another sandstorm which is also dodged.

"Taurus, use Scorpio's sand." Lucy smiles, "Show her how Fairy Tail does business."

"You got it, Lucy's boobies." Taurus grins as he starts spinning his ax, covering the entire thing with sand. With the sandstorm still concentered around his axe, he charges at her and bashes her with the board side of his axe, sending her flying in the sandstorm.

Before she hits the ground, flare growl, "Hair Shower – Wolf Fang!" Her red hair shots towards Lucy in the shape of a wolf.

"Open, Gate of the Crab: Cancer!" the next moment, the hair was easily cut by the expert stylist of the spirit world.

"How dare you?!" Flare roars, and the hair breaks through the ground. Lucy looks tentatively for where it will come up when it breaks through the ground beneath her feet, hoisting her into the sky. "I can control my hair anyway I want." She laughs, and sends Lucy plummeting to the ground.

"Fleuve d'etoiles." Lucy mutters, grabbing the whip and wrapping the water around Flare's wrists, "Then you're coming with me." Dragging her down, both mages hit the ground, hard. The damage from the earlier attacks was starting to take their toll, as Flare struggled to regain her footing while Lucy was up in a few seconds.

"You'll pay for what you've done to my hair." Flare growls as the hair moves underground again. Lucy immediately looks to her feet, but it never shows. Flare starts laughing as she points towards the stands. Turning, Lucy gasps as she sees a lock of red hair less than a foot from little Asuka Connell.

'Asuk-"she tries to yell, but the distraction lead to Flare's hair wrapping itself around her mouth, gagging her.

"Stay quiet or your little friend might suffer the consequences." Flare giggles as she starts whipping her with her hair. The gag is removed just so that Lucy can scream from the pain.

'Sorry, everyone.' She thinks as she takes a deep breath between lashes, "I Surr-"again the hair gags her before she can finish.

"I don't recall telling you that you could talk." Flare giggles again as the hair holds Lucy's limbs apart, "This should be fun… but what should I do? Maybe strip you in front of everyone? No, given your choice of attire, you might enjoy that." Her eyes lock on to the guild tattoo on her hand, "I know. Why don't we remove that ugly thing from your hand and give you one better?" the hair shapes itself into the raven tail mark as she laughs again, much to Lucy's horror.

"Don't!" Lucy begs as the brand inches closer to her skin.

"You haven't been given permission to speak." She glares without stopping.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Makarov yells, staring at the battle in disbelief, "Lucy had this match won until now!"

"I don't know!" Erza says back, clutching the wall in frustration, "Something's not right here!"

"Natsu, do you smell something?" Harry asks the pink haired slayer.

"Now that you mention it…." He says, sniffing the air. After a moment, he yells, "Asuka!" leaping across the stands, he grabs the red hair next to her unsuspecting head and sets it on fire. Harry gasps and yells, "Lucy! Take her down!"

* * *

'Harry!' she thinks with a smile, "Open, Gate of the Twins: Gemini!" Even without the key, the twins Gemi and Mini answer her call. Mini cut the hair right away and attacks her, forcing some distance between them.

"Thanks guys!" she smiles as the float next to her, "Let's keep it up and use 'That'."

"But we haven't practiced it enough…" Gemi says fearfully.

"We don't know if we can do it…" Mini adds.

"Only one way to find out." Lucy smiles as the twins assume her form, though she would have preferred it if she wasn't in a towel. Grabbing her double hand, she chants as she summons all of their combined power.

"_**Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven…**_

_**All of the stars, far and wide…**_

_**Show me thy appearance…**_

_**With such shine.**_

_**O Tetrabiblos…**_

_**I am the ruler of the stars…**_

_**Aspect became complete…**_

_**Open thy malevolent gate.**_

_**O 88 Stars of the heaven…**_

_**Shine!"**_

The golden light covered everything as Lucy opened her eyes and together with Gemini, says, "Urano Metria!"

The entire field is engulfed in the light of the spell, with planets and star visible to all. As the light gathers in her hand, Flare starts to scream. Suddenly, it vanishes.

'What just…' Lucy thinks as Gemini vanishes and she hits the ground.

Everyone was trying to make sense of what had just happened. Fairy Tail stood there in disbelief. After a moment of shock, Flare got to her feet, glaring at Lucy's downed form.

"Well… Lucy Heartfilla can't continue, so the winner is Raven Tail!" The announcer says after a moment when Lucy doesn't move.

Flare at least has the good grace to leave without mocking Lucy, which might have been a good thing considering what happened next. The spectators start laughing.

"That idiot! She must have tried to use magic that she didn't have the strength for!"

"It's the only explanation!"

"SHUT UP!" Makarov roars as he walks over to Lucy, who was just now struggling to get to her hands and knees, "IF ANY OF YOU LAUGH AT MY DAUGHTER AGAIN, I WILL WIPE OUT EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!"

Silence covered the entire arena. Not one person dared to cross a seriously pissed off wizard saint, least of all one who was radiating more magic than had been used in the history of the grand magic games.

Makarov turns his glare to Ivan, "Ivan, you and I both know that Lucy had more than enough magic to cast that spell. I know that you did something, and if I had proof, I wouldn't be standing here talking about it. A word of warning. The next time someone sabotage my team or hurts one of my children, I will see them _destroyed_." Lifting Lucy and carrying her back to the stands, he adds, "And I haven't ruled you out as the one who took Wendy out of the Games. And if I find out it was you, well, this won't end well."

"Those comments were out of line." One of the judges glares at him.

"As were the actions of whoever sabotaged Lucy and hurt Wendy to the point that she might not be able to continue!" he glares back, making the man recoil in fright, "I take any attack against my children personally, and whoever hurt Wendy and Lucy is going to rue the day they were ever born, as will anyone that stands in our way. That is the law of FAIRY TAIL!"

No one stopped him as the master took Lucy into the infirmary.

"Right, well, let's continue on." Yagima says as his collogue struggles to find his voice, "The next match is Blue Pegasus' Ren Akatsuki vs. Mermaid Heel's Arania Web"

The dark skinned man from Blue Pegasus walks calmly forward as he is met by Susan's green haired ally.

"Well, it is wonderful to see you, Arinia." He says with a slight blush, "I hope you won't hold this match against me."

"Of course not." She chuckles, "Why would I hold a grudge for something as petty as losing to a superior witch?"

"Because I'm going to win." He says simply, launch rapid fire balls of wind at her. Three she dodged before using her web magic to stop the others from getting near her.

'Haven't you improved at all?" she asks before flicking her wrist and sending his own spells back at him.

"I have." He sighs, appearing behind her, "Aerial Phose." She gasps as she is engulfed in the cyclone. When it dissipates, she falls to the ground, and doesn't get up.

"The winner is Ren Akatsuki!" The pumpkin man exclaims as ren helps Arinia to her feet, "The next match will be Quarto Cerberus and Sabertooth! Cormac McLaggen vs. Orga Nanagear!"

Harry growls as one of the cloaked men steps forward and reveals the face of his former Keeper who once nearly killed him with a bludger, "Go Sabertooth."

"Why's that?" Macao asks.

"Because I knew Cormac in Hogwarts. He was the reserve keeper for a while and once took the beaters club from the beater and used it to put me out of commission." Harry smirks, "I hope Sabertooth is as good as they claim, because I want to be entertained."

"Well, you will." Wakaba laughs, "Orga is one of Sabertooth's most powerful attackers."

"Good." Harry says as the fight starts.

Cormac starts with a punch, which Orga avoids easily, but he fails to avoid the low kick that Cormac threw, landing right at his knee.

"Perception magic." Mavis says at once as Orga clutches his knee and curses as Cormac laughs along with his guild, "One could say that he can see a very short distance into the future. He knew that Orga would dodge, so he launched a second attack that he wouldn't."

"So that's why." Harry mutters, "He was a good keeper, but his personality left a lot to be desired."

Turning back to the field, he saw that Orga was on his feet, and looked ready to kill. "Black Lightning Typhoon!" Cormac's eye widen as the ball of black lightning sent him flying through the stands, crashing horribly at the top.

"That didn't take long." Nob grins.

"Even if he saw the attack coming, he had no way to avoid it." Laxus smirks, "Unless you're fast enough to act on it, Perception magic is worthless."

"Cormac was probably so arrogant, he'd never guess that someone might be able to beat him."

"Well, he was asking for it." Hermione chuckles.

"Looks like they've taken care of Cormac, so it's time to continue." Harry nods.

"Thank you for your patience." The announcer says happily, "Time for the final match of this afternoon. Fairy Tail B's Gabrielle Delacour vs. Lyon Vasita."

"Damn." Makarov sighs, returning form taking care of Lucy, "I was hoping for someone else. She's still tired from the competition."

"She'll manage." Laxus says firmly, "I watched her train with Ever. She's good."

"Lyon's no joke either." Grey warns as the two mages faced off.

* * *

The match started with a loud gong. 'I've got to end this quick.' She decided, "Azure wave!"

The pale blue fire flies towards the Lamia scale mage, who smirks, placing a fist on top of his open palm, "Ice Make: Shield!"

The fire glances off the shield and over Lyon's shoulder.

Before she could react, he casts again, "Ice Make: Eagle!" six eagle fly at her, and she hastily ducks to avoid them.

Sighing, both of them faceoff again. This time, to switch it up, Gabby takes the same stance as Lyon.

"Fire Make: Falcon!"

"Ice Make: Eagle!"

The fire and ice birds clash midair, each destroy the other.

"Fire make: Lion!"

"Ice Make: Tiger!"

The two beasts roared and swiped, trying to gain some headway in the never ending power struggle.

"Light cannon." Gabby says as she gathers all of her remaining magic to her hands.

"Ice make: Dragon!" Lyon yells as the light blasts out towards him.

The dragon falls apart as the light magic rips through it and hits Lyon dead on, sending him flying backwards. Gasping, Gabby fell to the ground, magic energy completely spent. All eyes were on Lyon, who after a moment of nothing, struggled to his feet.

'Looks like I lose.' She sighs, as Lyon casts one last spell.

"Ice make: eagle."

All six eagles fly straight towards her and she hits the ground, unable to get up.

"The winner is Lyon!"

Lyon nods and walks back to the rest of his guild. Gabby dusts herself off and limps back to the guild while the other guilds laughed at her.

"I'm sorry, master." She says once she got back.

"Don't even worry." He says, waving it off, "You would have won under any other circumstances. You just got unlucky."

"Well, that's the end of the competition for today!" The announcer says happily, "The final scores after day one are:

Sabertooth Sixteen Points

Raven Tail Fourteen Points

Lamia Scale Thirteen Points

Blue Pegasus Twelve Points

Fairy Tail A Ten Points

Fairy Tail B Eight Points

Mermaid Heel One Point

Quarto Cerberus Zero Points

Come back tomorrow for day two!" as he finished, the crowd started leaving talking eagerly about the days competition and anticipations for tomorrow.

* * *

So, that's chapter 8. Next chapter is the next night, and then it's day two in all it's glory. R&R!


	9. Falcon, Phoenix, and Snake

Lumen Histoire chapter 9

* * *

"Sorry everyone." Lucy says as she lay next to Wendy in the infirmary.

"You've got nothing to apologize for." Makarov smiles as he places a hand on her shoulder,

"At least we're on the board." Erza says kindly, "Tomorrow, we'll crush them."

"Damn right!" Natsu grins, "I hope I get to fight!"

"And don't you start blaming yourself either." Grey says as Gabby opens her mouth, "You already had your hands full with the competition, and had to fight Lyon on top of that. As much as I hate to admit it, he's good. You'd want to fight him at one hundred percent."

"Neither of you are at fault." The master nods, "The games have only just started. We have time, so you have no reason to worry. I am, however, going to say one thing for you, Lucy." Turning to rest of the guild, "I'm declaring Raven Tail as our guild's enemy. Hold nothing back and crush them."

Every person in the room nods in agreement. Raven tail was going down.

* * *

Severus Snape was quite happy to say the least. The monster that had killed the only woman he ever loved was in a coma with no signs of waking. His condition hadn't improved in the last three months. If anything, it had deteriorated. The time was fast approaching when he would need to talk to Potter, yet the boy was nowhere to be found. Even the vast network of spies that the dark lord command, which was left to him while the dark lord was incapacitated, hadn't discovered even a whisper of his whereabouts. The prophet has been frantic, proclaiming that the chosen one had condemned Britain to its fate.

'Speak of the devil.' He thought as an owl flew into the room, bringing with it a copy of the evening prophet. Placing three Knuts in its pouch, he set the newspaper aside. 'I must find the…' he thinks until he notices the front page.

_**The Chosen One found! The Grand Magic Games!**_

_Loyal readers, as many of you are aware, Harry Potter hasn't been seen or heard from in over three months. Some here at the daily Prophet feared he might have been killed. These fears proved unfounded as earlier today, The Boy-Who-Lived made a triumphant return in the far away country of Foire. There, as has been tradition for the past number of years, the Capital city of Crocus has played host to a contest between magical guilds. _

_Magical guild is likely a term that many readers are unfamiliar with, as the concept has never really picked up within Britain. A guild is a group of wizards, who in foreign country are akin to jack of all trades. They are hired to fulfill request ranging from finding lost treasures to exterminating monsters. With so many businesses that once fulfilled our needs being closed in the wake of You-Know-Who's devastation, a number of guilds have been created in Britain as well._

_One such Guild is called Fairy Tail, easily the oldest of all the guilds in our country, dating back, according to some sources, to the time of the founders of Hogwarts. This guild, despite its age, was considered the weakest of all in past tournaments. This year, however, Fairy Tail returned to the games with vengeance. Harry Potter revealed himself to be a member, and took total control over the First round competition this morning. _

_Under recently changed rules, any guild is allowed two teams. Yet only Fairy Tail was able pass the preliminary round with both and finished the competition portion easily. The afternoon battles didn't pan out, but after the show of force Harry showed, the remaining guilds would be foolish to write off Fairy Tail. This reporter is looking forward to seeing how Harry has changed in the three month._

"So, you've been training." Snape smiles, "Well played. And with that group that thwarted the attack on Hogwarts at that. If the Dark Lord ever wakes, he had best not underestimate him."

"Snape!" Bellatrix yells, rushing into the room, "They've found-"

"I am well aware of what they found, Bellatrix." He says coldly, "I shall deal with potter myself."

"You believe that **you** can kill the boy?" she scoffs.

"I believe that of everyone here, I am the most likely to succeed. You must have read the article. You, he would kill without hesitation." Snape glares.

"And if that was true, you would suffer the same fate." She says angrily, hand twitching over her waist.

"Perhaps. But at one time, Potter considered me, not a friend perhaps, but an ally nonetheless. Potter is far too like Dumbledore. He will offer me a second chance, if he believes that I have repented."

"Fine." She says, walking from the room, "But if you get yourself killed, I'm taking over."

"As you like." He says, slamming the door behind her.

Quickly, he writes a short note, and, after a silent prayer, calls out, "Fawkes!"

The red and gold phoenix flared into existence just behind him. Kneeling beside him, he says, "Fawkes. Harry is somewhere in the city of Crocus. Please, give him this. He will likely be uncertain. All I ask is that you reassure him."

The phoenix let out a shrill note and grabbed the scroll. With a look of understanding, Fawkes disappeared, carrying the message with him.

* * *

"Here's to the first days victories!" Makarov cheers, holding his tankard of beer in the air.

"Cheers!" the entire bar, which had been all but bought out by Fairy Tail cheers back. With that, the partying started. Makarov had negotiated a price with the barkeeper so that the guild could get as many drinks as they wanted for the deration of the games. While it was certainly a lot of money, it was likely that he never told him how much Cana drank on her own, let alone everyone else.

"More Booze!" Cana roars after draining an eighth barrel.

"Save some for the rest of us!" Harry laughs as he downs a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Drink all you like!" Makarov laughs as the barkeep looks faint, "It's all free!"

"You guys look pretty lively." Some says as she sits next to Harry.

"Susan." He smiles, "How have you been?"

"Pretty good, actually. I never knew that you joined a guild." She answers.

"Just a few months ago." Harry admits, "But I like to think I made some progress."

"Yeah, about that…" she glares, "You owe me a new dress. Your little ice spells covered mine in holes."

"Send the master the bill." He shrugs as the others around him laugh, "That said, I didn't know that you joined one either. When did that happen?"

"The guild master of Mermaid Heel took me in after Auntie died." She sighs, "I joined that same summer."

"I'm really sorry about Amelia." Harry says sadly, "I only met her once, but I like to think that if she were he minister, we wouldn't be in the situation we're in now."

"Thank you and I think you're right." She smiles, "But I'm still hoping to fight you at some point."

"Looking forward to it." Harry smirks, "So, what kind of magic do you use?"

"You'll have to find out the hard way." She giggles, "Why would I forfeit my advantage?"

"Because you don't know everything I'm capable of." Harry grins, "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"Let's hope that we meet in battle one of these days." She says, getting to her feet, "Good Luck, Harry."

"Good Luck, Susan." He chuckles, "But don't think I'll go easy on you."

"The feelings mutual. If we fight, it'll be a war."

"Just the way I like it." He smirks as she laughs her way out of the bar.

"It's good that you have a rival in another guild." Makarov says happily, "You'll help each other improve."

"Master?" Erza asks putting down her monstrous glass, "Will we be able to have another substitute? I think I read in the rules that we can only have one, and that's Harry. If both Lucy and Wendy can't battle…"

"I had the same thought." Makarov nods, "While it's true that we can only have one substitute at a time, Wendy was injured before the preliminary round, so the active roster lists Harry as a primary member instead of a reserve. Meaning our one replacement will take over for Lucy. It's just a matter of determining who…"

"I'll fight!" Cana laughs, drinking half a barrel at once.

"How about a drinking fight?" a bulking man said from the stool next to her.

"NO!" Half of them yell.

"Listen man, just don't do it." Macao warns, "That woman drinks more than anyone in the world. You'll never win!"

"Oh? Interesting." He smirks, pouring a few shots and sliding them over to her, "Enjoy."

"Arrogant prick." Cana grins, gulping down the shot, "Haven't you got anything better to do then get your ass kicked?"

"Yeah." He says as he drinks his, "I could be drinking."

With each of them drinking three shots, next to each drank a bottle of vodka, all the while trading insults. After the vodka, they finished a couple of bottles of whiskey. After that was Firewhiskey, which left both red face and steam coming out of their ears, but neither, stopped.

"They're monsters." Wakaba concludes, "They have to be. They've drunk between the two of them enough booze to kill us all."

Everyone nods in agreement as the white faced and probably already in debt barkeep brought out two huge bottles of a beer called Armageddon. Both sides picked up the bottle and drank, downing the entire thing at once. Finally, after placing the bottle on the counter, Cana slumps out of her chair, passed out.

"Holy shit. He just beat Cana!" Gabby gasps.

The mystery man laughs wildly as he stoops next to Cana and unhooks her very revealing top, "I'll take this as a trophy."

Some of the guild passes out form seeing a topless Cana, but the more mature and less perverted ones look at him in anger and disgust.

"Give that back!" Macao yells, running at him, fist drawn back.

"You're looking down on our guild!" Wakaba shouts, mimicking his friend.

Both punch land and he slides on the ground, but jumps back to his feet and plants both of them with two elbow strikes, all without letting go of Cana's top.

"This guy… What is he!?" Warren shouts as he rushes to help them.

"Bacchus?" Erza asks as she looks at the man now laughing on the floor.

Showing surprising balance for a drunk, he leaps to his feet, "Why, if it isn't Erza… a fine woman as always."

"You reek." Erza says coldly, "What are you doing here? I noticed that you weren't participating in the games…"

"Wahahaha!" he laughs, "Well, I was thinking about leaving it to the younger ones, but after seeing poor Cormac's face…. I just couldn't keep silent. That's a man's spirit for you." Drinking from the gourd he was carrying, he adds, "They said that we were calling in reserves, so here I am." Throwing away Cana's top, he walks away, "If we should happen to meet tomorrow or after…. We'll settle things for good."

When he turns back, and adds, "Your spirit is always… Wild, huh?" Erza promptly flips him the bird as he walks out of the bar, laughing like a maniac.

"Who was that guy?" Levy asks as some of the other girls help Cana out of the bar through the back, taking her top with them.

"Bacchus the drunken falcon." Erza says calmly, "He's Quarto Cerberus' S-Class equivalent. I ran into him a few times while on jobs. I know his strength well." Then, she growls, "We've fought on a number of occasions, but a victor has never been determined…"

"On par with Erza?" Grey gasps, "But that was before, right? I mean, you wouldn't actually lose now, would you?"

A few moments of silence was all the answer he got, and it spoke volumes, "Damn. Let's hope that Laxus gets him."

"We do still owe him for Cana." Laxus nods, "Speaking of, no way in hell is she going to be able to fight tomorrow. You'll need someone else."

"I'll go." Elfman growls, "That a guy is a disgrace to **men** everywhere."

A murmur of agreement was all Makarov needed, "Good. Well then, I'll go and inform the tournament officials of our choice. The rest of you, enjoy yourselves!"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, as the party started to wind down, Harry left the bar with the rest of Fairy Tail A, along with Elfman who would be bunking with them until Lucy had recovered enough to fight again, and Lisanna, who wanted to turn in early. As they walk back towards the inn, a peaceful song filled the air and the seven stop to listen. A moment later, a beautiful and familiar bird flies down and lands on Harry's shoulder.

"A phoenix." Erza says in awe, "I've never actually seen one."

"I have." Harry says as he strokes the bird's beak, "How've you been Fawkes? I never saw you again after Dumbledore's funeral."

The bird sang again as it flew down to Harry's hand and drops its letter and the vial. "For me?" Harry asks, "Who?" the bird didn't answer, simply flying overhead and singing.

"Who's it from?" Lisanna asks holding out her hand in almost jumping in surprise as the phoenix landed on her arm, "A friend? What do you mean?"

"You can understand it?" Grey asks.

"Yeah. I use takeover magic. I can't understand what he sings, but his soul speaks to me."

"Well, let's find out who." Harry sighs, and opens the letter.

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_ I expect that you'll want to burn this letter as soon as you realize who it is from, but I ask that you not. I hope that Fawkes will at least be enough proof for you to hear me out. I want to talk to you. As I understand it, you are in Crocus. I would like to meet tomorrow night. Given our past together, I fully expect you to doubt me. Bring as many of your friends as you wish to feel safe._

_As a token of my good will, I shall impart onto you a piece of information and these memories. The memories will confirm this, but first you should know that the Dark Lord has been in a coma since the horcrux in your scar was destroyed. No other death eater knows about your connection to the dark lord, or about his horcrux. _

_I hope that you will at least here me out tomorrow._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

"Snape!" Harry growls, "What the hell is he playing at? He expects me to just walk into a meeting with the man who killed Dumbledore!?"

"Fawkes says that it isn't like that!" Lisanna says loudly before Harry could rant anymore, "It was Dumbledore's plan."

"His Plan? To die?"

"Yes." She nods, "He begs you to give him a chance, and at least talk to him. Fawkes wouldn't have chosen to go to him unless he knew that it was for the best."

Harry glares slightly at the phoenix, but eventually sighs, "Fine. I'll meet with him. But only because frankly, I trust Fawkes more than I trust Dumbledore."

Harry jots down a note on the back and hands it to Fawkes who grabs it in his beak, and then touches Lisanna on the forehead and flames away.

"What was that about?" Elfman asks as he hurries to his sisters side, relieved to she was unharmed.

"I think that…" she smiles, "Take over: Phoenix Soul!" In a flash of fire and blue magic, she reappears as a silver and blue Phoenix for only a moment before turning back, "Wow that takes a lot out of me." She chuckles.

"Congratulations!" Natsu laughs as fire forms around his fists, "Now fight me!"

"Not right now." She glares, "I can barely stand up after using that. Maybe later once I've had more practice."

"Alright!" He grins as they continue on the way to the inn.

* * *

The next morning, after waving good bye to Lucy at the Inn, Erza led the team back to the Stadium. Lucy promised to pass along a message to the master for him, so hopefully, that wouldn't be a problem. Once all the teams had gathered on the field, Jason, the reporter from Sorcerer Weekly walked into the center and magical amplified his voice.

"Welcome to day two of the super COOL grand Magic Games! Let's get things ready with a super COOL competition!" once the applause was finished, he began, "Now, Let's have each COOL team pick one member to compete in Sky High!"

"I'm going." Natsu smirks as he walks up, "I'm getting all fired up."

"Flamehead isn't about to beat me." Gajeel growls as he keeps pace with Natsu.

"Fairy Tail seems intent on Avenging yesterday's crushing Battle loses. It's 'Salamander' Natsu for Fairy Tail A, and 'Black Steel' Gajeel for Fairy Tail B! These are two seriously COOL dudes!" Jason roars.

"Blue Pegasus shall smell of the Perfume called Victory!" The ugly man from Pegasus says confidently as he walks forward.

"Blue Pegasus' choice is Ichiya!"

"Go, Kurohebi." The masked raven tail says firmly as the creepy looking man next to him walks up.

"Raven Tail's choice is Kurohebi!"

"I'll go!' Susan's chubby friend announces.

"Mermaid Heel's Risley!"

"If it's alright with you, I'll go." The girl from lamia smiles at the bald man next to her, who nods. As she rushes to the center, she falls flat on her face.

"Lamia has picked Chelia Blendy!"

Bacchus smirks and staggers up, "Well, I might be a bit hungover, but I'll let my soul roar a bit."

"The drunk Falcon soars! It's Quarto Cerberus' Bacchus! Another super COOL dude!"

"Natsu's mine." Sting says as he joins the other.

"One half of Sabertooth's twin dragons enters the fray! Sting!"

With all the participants assembled, Jason cheers, "Alright! Now, the remaining members are to leave the field while I explain the rules of Sky High!"

* * *

Next time is day two! If you haven't already, go ahead and vote on my profile for which stories you would most want to see continued, and as always, R&R!


	10. A Day of Betting

Lumen Histoire chapter 10

Here's day two, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: i don't own HP or FT.

* * *

"With that out of the way, let's start the explanation!" Jason announces as he presses a button in front of him. In front of each guild member, a small, floating board with over a dozen holes along the back rose from the trapdoors on the field, "As the name suggests, Sky High will take place entirely in the sky! The arena will be the entire city! Scattered around the city are sixty four different flags, eight for each group. Every flag is on top of a building somewhere in the city. The trick is, only one flag from each guild is visible at the start. So, the game starts with eight flags, and each time one is taken, another appears for the same guild. The first guild to return to the stadium with all eight of their flags is the winner. You fall off, and that's it."

"We've got the advantage." Harry says as the guild members walk over to their boards, "Natsu and Gajeel can work together to find our flags. It never said that you could only grab the flags from your guild."

"Maybe not…" Erza sighs, pointing to the screen, where Natsu, Gajeel, and surprisingly, Sting, all looked ready to throw up despite barely being moving, "Natsu's motion sickness seems to be a trait shared by all dragon slayers."

"Really?" He asks, looking to Laxus.

"Never speak of it again." he warns without taking his eyes off the screen.

"I've never had any problems with it, and I was on my house Quidditch team."

"Lucky bastard." Laxus smirks, "Still, Harry is right. We should have the advantage. If they can keep it together, we just might make it."

Back at the field, lacrima screens had materialized around the arena, each displaying a different mage. Jason says from the center, "Let 'Sky High' begin!"

* * *

Immediately, likely programed by the makers, each board rose higher into the air, and all three dragon slayers looked even worse as it continued to climb. Once they reached about a hundred feet off the ground, all of them stopped moving.

The next moment, Natsu's board was struck by a beam of ice that split it in half. With no sense of balance to speak of, Natsu fell from his board and landed back in the arena, less than two feet from where he started.

"Ouch, rough start for Fairy tail A, who will receive last place following Natsu's defeat at the hands of Raven Tail's Kurohebi." Jason grins, "Now that I think about it, he is pretty COOL!"

Gajeel only has time to glare at the snake faced freak before the little girl from lamia flew right in front of him.

"Sorry…." She says sadly before literally pushing him off his board, and he lands on top of the only-just-starting-to-recover Natsu.

"And now Fairy Tail B has joined us, taking Seventh place, courtesy of Lamia Scale."

Sting, somehow, had the presence of mind to move his board out of the way and dodge Bacchus' palm strike from above. Unfortunately, he dodged too well, and fell from his board, landing in a heap next to the others.

"And so falls Sting from about a hundred feet." Yajima says thoughtfully from the announcers table

"It would appear that these three were having quite a bit of trouble, so it was only natural to eliminate them. Even more so when you consider that they placed first, second, and third during 'Hidden'." Chapati, another announcer, adds, "But it appears that the others are faring better. They've split up and begun looking for their flags."

"Well, even if we've already lost, let's keep an eye on the others." Mystogan says from the back of the waiting room, "We may have to fight one of them. Find out anything you can."

All of them turn their attention back to the now split screen.

* * *

Ichiya flew to the north part of town, away from the attacker at the start. Once they'd been left behind, he takes out a special created perfume, "Perfume of observance!" the sweet smell enters his nose, and everything seems to slow down. The entire city is plain for all to see.

Two flags were within his line of sight. Neither were his, and he flies to the east, passing the flag that would have been for Fairy Tail B before spotting the first Blue Pegasus flag. Swooping in, he grabs the flag and plants it in one of the flag holder attached to the back of his board. Rising as high as the board would allow, he surveyed much of the area. Two Blue Pegasus Flags were available. One had been taken by Raven Tail, and the other was on a rooftop in the western part of town.

Feeling the effects of the perfume starting to fade, he made his decision.

* * *

As per Master Ivan's instructions, the first thing that Kurohebi did was eliminate Fairy Tail A with that Pegasus mage's magic. Normally, he would have then eliminated B, but Lamia beat him to that, so it was time to escape. Heading south, he closes his eyes to concentrate. There were no other guilds in the area, and still no sign of any flags. Moving slowly, he takes in every inch of the area, finding two flags along the way; one from Blue Pegasus, and one of his own.

While heading to the north, he sound of someone accelerating towards him filled the air. Looking back, it was the girl from Lamia, and she had one of his flags. Setting the board to full speed, he raced towards her. He never even saw the mass of muscle slam into his board until he was face level with his six packs.

"Smile…." The mass growls, making him try to avoid it, "PUNCH!" it didn't work and he was sent flying, hitting the ground with a crack.

"Ouch. Kurohebi is down. Who knew that Ichiya's muscles could grow that big?" Jason laughs, "That's COOL!"

"So, half the competition is down." Yajima nods, "So far, Bacchus is in the lead, already having four of his flags, behind him, Ichiya just found his third, Chelia and Risely both have two."

"I wonder how the second half will be." Chapati smiles, "I'm getting excited."

"So far, it looks like Mermaid Heel is surviving though sheer luck." Erza notes as the chubby girl nearly falls from her board just from the wind, "If she runs into any of the others, she'll be demolished. The girl from Lamia has potential though. She hasn't used any magic at all."

"Neither has Bacchus." Grey points out.

"His magic isn't for something like this. Martial magic has no use in a time like this." Erza counters, "Though, that doesn't mean that he doesn't have the advantage. Despite what you saw last night, he's far from idiotic. Even hungover, I'd wager he'll win by a wide margin."

"There is Ichiya." Laxus nods, "He's the real wildcard. You never know what he could pull out of one of those vials. Earlier was proof of that. If that lasts any longer, he could have crushed them all."

"It makes him sluggish, though. You saw has slow his reaction time was. If an enemy found him like that, he's finished." Mirajane adds, "Either way, it'll likely come down to either of them. Their magic power outclasses the other two."

"If this were a fight, I'd agree with you" Mystogan says thoughtfully, "But this type of competition benefits the weak as much as the strong. They don't have to fight in order to win. If their magic is more attuned to something like this, then it would be an entirely different scenario. And we don't know what the other two can do."

"Then, let's watch and see." Erza nods, turning her attention back to the now four screens. Ichiya had found a fourth flag, and taken one of Quarto Cerberus'. Chelia had also found a fourth, and two of Mermaid Heels. Bacchus had his seventh, and now only needed to defeat Ichiya. Risely meanwhile, had just taken her third when she came face to face with Chelia.

Chelia smiled and said something and sent a ball of black wind at her, sending her flying from the board.

Mystogan gasps slightly, drawing Harry's attention.

"What's up?" he asks.

"It's nothing." Mystogan says quickly, "look."

On the screen, Risely had used some sort of magic to drag herself back to her board, and quickly attacked the unsuspecting Lamia mage, who thought that she was out of the match. With one blow from behind Chelia started free falling back to the ground.

"Well, that was unexpected." Gabrielle smiles, "I'd have never thought that she could use gravity magic, but that does give her an edge in something like this."

"Like I said, this isn't a fight. " Mystogan nods, "With something like that, it'll be next to impossible to take her out."

"Lookout." Erza says sharply as she points to the top left screen. Bacchus had Ichiya cornered, and Ichiya had once again taken his Power Perfume, and was facing off against the ace of Quarto Cerberus. Both competitors had taken their stances. Bacchus took the gourd that was hanging from the front of his board, and drained it all before jumping onto Ichiya's. Ichiya's fist came up to Bacchus' face, though he blocks with a downward palm thrust. His other palm slammed into Ichiya's chest, sending him sliding to the very back of the board, though he managed to hang on and deliver a kick, which knocked Bacchus back to his own board. Bacchus lowered his board, and delivered an upward thrust that broke Ichiya's in half, grabbing the last flag and rushing back before Ichiya even left the sky.

"Well, that was close." Erza nods, "I doubt that it would have ended so easily if this were a match."

"Even more surprising is that the mermaid heel girl just got second place." Laxus smirks as the girl grabs her last flag, and lands five minutes after Bacchus.

"Well, Sky High is over!" Jason roars, "The results were, for lack of a better word, COOL!"

The screen changes to display the scores.

Sabertooth Eighteen Points

Blue Pegasus Eighteen Points

Raven Tail Seventeen Points

Lamia Scale Seventeen Points

Fairy Tail A Ten Points

Quarto Cerberus Ten Points

Fairy Tail B Nine Points

Mermaid Heel Nine Points

"Pegasus is tied with Sabertooth!" Yajima remarks, "Quite surprising."

"And it just goes to show Bacchus' might. He's brought Quarto Cerberus back into these games." Chapati nods.

"Though Fairy Tail seems to have lost the fire they showed during the first day." Jason says sadly, "So not COOL."

"Maybe they'll be able to scrap together a few wins in the battle portion." Chapati says as the scores vanish, replaced by four empty match slots, "We will be taking a ten minute break to check the conditions of the remaining mages for this round of competition."

As it turned out, Raven Tail and Blue Pegasus both had their mages injured during the game, forcing the teams to use their substitutes.

"Let's get started with the first round battle!" Jason cheers, "Raven Tail's Kurohebi was injured during his unfortunate fall earlier, so it was decided that his sister would take his match. So, Midorihebi will face Lamia Scale's Toby Horhorta!"

The dog like man started howling as he charged the arena standing firmly in front of his guild members in the stands, who cheered him on. On the other side, the young woman with long black hair and cold green eyes was all but ignored by her comrades. Harry couldn't help but notice that she looked familiar.

When the gong was struck, Toby charged out, nails grown, "Super Paralyzing Claws- Mega Mega Jellyfish!"

Midorihebi easily sways out of the way of each attack, narrowly avoiding the swipes. As toby prepares for a windup attack, she steps around him and places a hand on his back. The next second, there was a flash of black and toby was sent flying forward with a circular burn on his back

As he struggles to his feet, toby smiles, "You're good."

"Not so bad yourself." She says, speaking for the first time.

"Midorihebi is a pretty cool name."

"That's not my name." she glares.

"What?" he says angrily, "It's not your name?!"

"What are you getting so angry about over something so minor?" she says coldly.

"If I win, you'll tell me your name!" he barks, swiping at her again, and again she dodges.

"If you like…" she sighs, "What if I win?"

"I'll tell you my ultimate secret!' He shouts, stabbing at her instead of slashing, though it doesn't help him any.

"Fine." She shrugs holding out her hand. The instant that she does, a black aura covers her entire body, "Poison God's Judgment!" a wave of black and purple sludge flies from her hand, coating his entire body as he screams in agony. The screaming stops after a moment.

"The winner is… Raven Tail." Yajima announces, looking at Toby in concern, "Someone get a medic out here!"

She kneels beside her opponent, whose body was now covered in burns, "What is this secret of yours?"

"I can't find my other sock…" he cries, "it's been missing for months now, and I'm too embarrassed to tell anyone!"

"There was a sock around your neck." She tells him, and he looks down at his bare chest, "But it was dissolved in my poison." Without another word, she turned and left him to wallow in his own misery as her comrades laughed.

"Well, after the two seemingly agreed on a wager, the battle ended in a flash. While Toby receives medical attention, we will prepare for our next match in just a few minutes!"

* * *

"What do you think, first?" Makarov says thoughtfully.

"That girl…. She's dangerous. Poison God Slayer Magic. And she can enter divine mode as well." Mavis answers, "Only Laxus would be guaranteed victory against her, and the battle would be difficult to say the least."

"Why wouldn't Ivan have her on his team to start with?" he asks, "Just from that brief display, it's obvious that she could have demolished Lucy as effortlessly as she beat him, so why bring that red haired girl instead?"

"I don't have an answer." She sighs, "Will the others be able to cope with the battles today?"

"They should. We have our best mages, so I would expect at least one victory between the two teams." He shrugs, as Jason walked out onto the center of the field.

"Alright folks! This is going to be a really COOL battle! Between Bacchus of Quarto Cerberus and…. Elfman of Fairy Tail A!"

"Of all the…" he groans as the ace of Quarto Cerberus stepped out, "Of all the people, why Elfman? Anyone else might have had a chance! We can probably consider this match lost."

"Don't be so quick to judge, Sixth." She warns, looking closely at the approaching figure of Elfman, "He might not look it, but he can be rather quick thinking. He may figure out some way to win this yet."

* * *

"You know, those last two seemed like they had a lot of fun." Bacchus grins as he lies lazily in the sand, "What say we make a bet too?"

"What kind of bet?" He glare sat the man who was clearly looking down on him.

"Those two babes last night. I think they were your sisters? If I win, I get them for a night. Sound Fair?"

"I'm going to rip you apart!" Elfman growls as he rushes at the resting man, who rolls out of the way and delivers a low kick, bringing Elfman to his knees.

"You're welcome to try, as long as I get those two beauties once you lose." Bacchus laughs, pummeling Elfman into the sand.

Getting to his feet, Elfman switches up his game plan, "Beast Soul: Weretiger!" taking on the appearance of the speed oriented monster, Elfman attacks again, but the Cerberus ace just ducks under it and attacks him back, dealing three or four blows before disabling his take over.

"You know…" Elfman pants, "I've decided… what I get when you lose…"

"Oh?" he smirks at his opponent's overconfidence despite the beating he's taken.

"For the remainder of the games… your guild will be called… Quarto Puppy!"

Bacchus jaw drops before he stats cracking up, roaring with laughter as he walks back to his starting position, "Fine. We've got a deal." Grabbing his refilled gourd out of the sand, he gulps it all down at once and takes his stance again, "This fight's over with."

"Take Over…" Elfman starts before getting hit seven times in an instant.

"It's useless!" Bacchus laughs before gasping slightly, staring at his palms, which had been torn apart.

"Lizardman Soul." Elfman finishes, revealing his spiked, diamond hard armor, "Even if I can't hit you, you'll have to hit me in order to win. Let's settle this with a battle of wills! Which will give out first? My body or your hands!?"

Bacchus looks at him in amusement and charges, "This is it! The battle I've looked for! Nothing but two men putting their whole souls into it!" without regard to his hands, he began bashing away at the takeover's scales, his blood dripping with each thrust. Elfman, meanwhile, endures the brute force of every powerful hit, shattering the bones in his arms, and every now and then, he forcefully repairs the take over and replaces the broken scales as the Drunk Falcon continues his assault.

The final clash took ten long minutes of continuous abuse to both men, who, by the end, both stood covered in blood from head to toe, panting in exhaustion before falling to the ground.

"Will this be the end? Jason roars, "Because it would still be COOL!"

"Not yet." Yajima says as the two men stir, "They've still got more left in them."

"Bacchus is to his feet!" Chapati yells as said man stood over the kneeling form of Elfman.

"Your name…. was Elfman right?" he asks, panting.

"Yeah." He answers, still struggling to get back to his feet.

"Good." Bacchus nods, "Because that is the name… of a man!" Bacchus falls backwards, completely spent as Elfman gets to his feet and lets out a victory roar.

"Fairy Tail has done it! Another impossible victory from the guild that everyone doubted!" Yajima cheers as Elfman also faints from the war he'd just endured.

"Fairy Tail A has triumphed against Quarto Cer- er Puppy!"

* * *

"You were right, First." Makarov smiles as he cheers for his son's victory, "I shouldn't have doubted him."

"You said it yourself. These are our best choices." She smiles, "But I'll admit, I had a few moments of doubt as well."

"Well, it turned out for the best." He chuckles as the organizers start preparing everything for the next round, "That's one victory today. And since the B team is the stronger one, we have a good chance of getting a second."

* * *

"That was a hell of a match." Harry cheers as he and the rest of the A team join their friends in the stands, "I can't believe that Elfman managed to win that."

"When it comes down to it, Elfman's got the endurance to keep going longer than anyone else in the guild." Erza notes, "Bacchus probably chose the wrong sisters to lust over. If Elfman had any more strength at the end, he likely would have made good on his threats."

'And if he lost, Mira would have, so it's a moot point." Grey shrugs, "Speaking of Mira, where is she?"

"She went to go check on Elfman with Lisanna." Erza says as she sits next to the masters, "I passed them on the way."

"How is he?' Makarov asks, "I want to go check on him, but I can't afford to leave the others without some support in case Ivan decides to intervene."

"He's in bad shape, but Porlyusica is watching him." Erza nods, "He should be alright, but luckily Wendy should be alright to compete tomorrow, and he'll be fine in a few days."

"It looks like their getting ready to start the next match." Macao tells them, pointing to the field.

Jason amplified his voice again before saying, "It's time for Match number three. This is going to be COOL! Blue Pegasus' Jenny Realight is standing in for Ichiya against Fairy tail B's Mirajane Strauss!"

"Mira's up next." Harry smirks, "This is going to be good."

"And that's two for two." Makarov grins, "Mira won't lose."

"I'll agree with you." Mavis nods, "Let's sit back and watch."

* * *

Five minutes later, the two combatants squared off in the center.

"It's been a long time, Mirajane." Jenny smiles.

"And you as well, Jenny. I hear that you've been doing quite well while I was gone." Mira says happily, "Why don't you just surrender? I really don't want to hurt an old friend."

"Well, I can't very well give up." She chuckles, "But I wouldn't want to hurt you either. Let's settle this nonviolently. Just like the old days."

"I'm game for that." She grins, "Judges! We're having a Pinup contest! You'll need to judge!"

"Okay!" they all smile pervertedly as a screen appears above them, one half with the name Jenny, and the other Mirajane.

"First Theme! Swimsuits!" Jason announces as both girls are surrounded by a golden light. Once it fades, each are wearing a very revealing two piece swimsuit, Mira's being blue and Jenny's light green. The crowd cheers and catcalls, as the judges discuss something quietly before announcing Mira as the winner. The number one appears under Mira's name and Jason Declares the next theme; Schoolgirl.

This time, Jenny picked up the victory, likely because she 'dropped' her books and gave the judges a show while picking them up. Next was Magical Animals, where Mira's Succubus crushed Jenny's Mermaid. After that was car girl, which jenny won, though barely. Each round they traded off victories, leading to a final score of twenty five wins each after going through such themes as loyal maid and bondage.

As the crowd waited for the next theme, the girls decided to go with the flow.

"Mira, let's make a bet as well." Jenny giggles, "The loser poses nude in Sorcerer Weekly next month."

"Done." Mira grins, "But let's make this the last round. Otherwise we'll be here all day."

Almost the entire stadium (mostly the men) practically lost its collective minds over what had just been wagered as the judge's discussed the final theme.

"Battle outfits!" Jason announced finally and the crowd watches as each girl is once more engulfed by light.

Jenny reappears first, in a dark red and black dress which shows off her ample cleavage, laughing like she had the match won. Mira's glow suddenly turned dark purple as she starts talking.

"Jenny, I think you made a mistake." She says coldly, "You likely think that everyone will want to see me naked more than you. I am younger after all, so the judge would vote that you win even if I did. But you made a mistake."

"And how's that?' She asks nervously.

"Because this isn't a pinup contest." Mira smirks as she reveals herself, "Take Over: Satan Soul: Satri." Without missing a second, Mira jumps forward, blasting her off her feet with one blow and sending her crashing to the ground, "This is a fight, and that means I win."

The crowd gaps as Jenny lies still on the sandy floor. After a moment, Yajima rises, "The winner is Fairy Tail B's Mirajane."

As the crowd cheers, Mira returns to her normal form and helps jenny to her feet, "I'm looking forward to next month's issue." She smirks as he leaves her opponent red faced in embarrassment.

* * *

"That was awesome." Harry grins, "I never would have thought that Mira could be that hot."

"You have no idea." Makarov chuckles, "There were a few issues from a couple years ago… well I'll show you once we get back to the guild."

"Don't feel too bad, Harry." Gabrielle smiles, "I don't think anyone expected her to do that."

After a few more minutes, the field was set for the final battle.

* * *

"The Final battle for today will be Mermaid Heel's Kagura vs. Sabertooth's Yukino!" Jason claps as the two ladies walk onto the field.

"Pleased to meet you." Yukino bows after the gong was struck.

"You as well." Kagura says, retuning the gesture.

"Shall we make a wager as well?" Yukino asks.

"I see no point." She answers sizing up her opponent.

"Are you afraid?"

"No." Kagura glares, "However, a wager must be carried out once agreed upon. Something so trivial has no appeal to me."

Then let's make it serious." Yukino says calmly, "Let's say that we wager… our lives."

There was no sound in the arena as they awaited Kagura's answer.

"If you're serious, then it would be dishonorable to refuse." She answers, holding her sword, still sheathed in a fighting stance, "Let us begin."

"Open, Gate of the Paired Fish: Pisces." Yukino says as she removes the golden key,

As the twin fishes rush at her, Kagura jumps to avoid them. Yukino shows a second gold key, "Open, Gate of the Scales: Libra." Once the woman had materialized, she says, "Alter the target's gravity."

"Yes, Milady." Libra bows as Kagura is falls to the ground again, surrounded by both of the both close in on her, she slams them into the ground with her sword.

"I see that you aren't a weakling." Yukino says as she takes her last key, "You've forced my hand. Open, Gate of the Snake Charmer: Ophiuchus!" a massive black gate appears behind her and opens. From within, a giant black snake slithers out. Its entire underside seemed almost mechanical as it reared back and prepared to attack.

"Blade of Resentment." Kagura glares as she rushes the snake, "Archenemy. Sheathed sword style." Jumping through the air, she slices the beast into quarters without ever drawing her sword, landing in front of Yukino, "You've made a cheap wager, Sabertooth." She says simply before ramming her swords hilt into Yukino's stomach.

"Sometimes, a mermaid can devour a tiger." She says simply as the judge announce her victory. Turning back to the crying mage, she glares, "Your life is mine, Correct?"

Choking back tears, Yukino nods, "Yes."

Without another word, Kagura left the arena in a stunned silence.

Finally, Jason remembered his job and announces, "With that, days number two has come to an end. Comeback tomorrow for more action!"

The last thing on the screens was the updated scores:

Raven Tail Twenty-Seven Points

Fairy Tail A Twenty Points

Fairy Tail B Nineteen Points

Mermaid Heel Nineteen Points

Sabertooth Eighteen Points

Blue Pegasus Eighteen Points

Lamia Scale Seventeen Points

Quarto Puppy Ten Points

* * *

That's the last chapter for today. R&R, and Vote!


End file.
